How can u luv me (when you don't like me)
by glasses-kun
Summary: Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado) #KuroTsuki #Tsukiyama!Friendship
1. Chapter 1

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[1]

* * *

Para Tsukishima todo comienza tras aquella reunión en la cafetería. En retrospectiva comenzó mucho antes, solo que no se había dado por enterado.

Sale apresurado de aquella cafetería, sin cerciorarse si lleva consigo las llaves o su cartera. En sus brazos carga con un ramo de flores más una promesa que no debió ser hecha.

Aunque no es entendido en flores, reconoce el buen gusto en la composición del ramo. Los colores de los pétalos son borgoña, intercalados con ramilletes blancos. No es ostentoso ni ocupa mucho espacio, pero Tsukishima siente que llama demasiado la atención. Le gustaría deshacerse de él.

Si Kuroo seguía en la puerta de la cafetería…, entonces Kuroo podría ver a Tsukishima abandonar el ramo en el tarro de la basura. Por eso sigue caminando rápido por las calles, repasando en su mente los últimos acontecimientos.

Un mensaje sin leer de parte de Kuroo.  
Kuroo que se encuentra en la ciudad, que cómo le va a _Tsukki_.  
Una conversación intrascendental que se alarga hasta las dos de la mañana.  
Otro mensaje de Kuroo sin leer, agradeciendo la conversación de ayer.  
Una llamada de Kuroo, preguntándole si le apetece comer.

A Tsukishima nunca le apetecía comer, pero no supo cómo decírselo.

—Tengo que hacerme unos exámenes… no creo que pueda comer.

— _Entonces déjame invitarte a un café._

Tsukishima conoció a Kuroo durante su primer año de preparatoria. Kuroo entonces cursaba tercer año y debería prepararse para los exámenes, pero no lo hacía. A veces se quedaban conversando hasta que amanecía. Les gustaban los mismos grupos de música y también odiaban a las mismas personas.

Nunca trató a Kuroo como un «senpai» pero le daban ganas de dirigirse a él de ese modo. Kuroo era de las pocas personas con quien sentía que podía aprender algo. Normalmente a Tsukishima le ocurría lo contrario.

Terminó cediendo a ese café, y antes que Kuroo eligiese un local, Tsukishima le sugirió una cafetería cercana al terminal de trenes. Pensó que sería un buen detalle considerando que el tren de Kuroo saldría ese mismo día.

Tsukishima creía que la clave de su amistad con Kuroo era precisamente la distancia. Como se veían tan poco, tenían mucho de qué hablar las pocas veces que se encontraban. De otra forma, era posible que no fuesen tan amigos.

Pero la noche anterior se la pasaron escribiéndose mensajes, y Tsukishima se sentía dudoso de que ya se lo hubiesen dicho todo. Aunque le gustaba el silencio y se consideraba una persona callada, Tsukishima podía detectar la incomodidad ajena que producía a los demás los silencios entre conversaciones, y era justamente esa incomodidad lo que le perturbaba.

Ese era el motivo de por qué, pese a que se veían diariamente, Yamaguchi era el mejor amigo de Tsukishima. A Yamaguchi tampoco le importaban los silencios, y ambos podían pasarse largos minutos sentados el uno frente al otro, con sus ojos siguiendo las volutas de vapor que desprendían las tazas que sostenían entre manos. Les gustaba tomar té en la _kotatsu_. A veces encendía el televisor. Otras veces compartían una naranja y quemaban las cáscaras en el brasero.

Tsukishima suponía que Kuroo y Yamaguchi tampoco se parecían en aquel aspecto. Ambos eran personas muy distintas. Tan distintas que Tsukishima se cuidaba de no mezclarlas. Ese era otro motivo de por qué la cafetería que Tsukishima le sugirió a Kuroo era un buen lugar de encuentro. No era probable que Yamaguchi rondase esos barrios.

Kuroo ya estaba en la cafetería cuando llegó Tsukishima. Había adelantado un café que bebía mientras leía una novela de tapa gastada cuyo título no se lograba leer. Como un acto reflejo Tsukishima alzó las cejas. Era tan propio de Kuroo el leer libros de segunda o tercera mano porque era un _hipster_. Kuroo también vestía franelas y chaquetas con parches en los codos. Pero, curiosamente, Kuroo decía que Tsukishima era aún más hípster que él por aquellas gafas que usaba.

Pero además de un libro, Kuroo también se hallaba acompañado de un ramo de flores. Aquel mismo ramo de buen gusto que Tsukishima carga entre sus brazos mientras se aleja a toda velocidad de la estación de trenes.

«Kuroo-san siempre ha tenido buen gusto...» se atreve a pensar, y sonríe.

A Kuroo otra cosa que le gusta es Tsukishima.

Pronunció aquello sin mucho preámbulo, como un hecho. Tsukishima le preguntó si era una broma, y lo preguntó con demasiada sinceridad para tratarse de él.

—Por desgracia, sí.

—Oh… ¿tan horrible soy?

—No quise decir eso. La conversación de ayer… hace mucho que me siento así. No sé qué signifiquen para ti nuestras conversaciones, y tampoco sé si quiero descubrirlo. Antes mi única excusa eran las distancias. Pero ahora que voy a estar viviendo por Sendai… necesito seguir hacia adelante o buscarme un nuevo camino, ¿lo entiendes?

—No sabía que te mudabas…

—Encontré un trabajo. Empiezo en tres semanas…

—¿Y esas flores?

—Ah, eso… mi madre me pidió un recuerdo de Sendai y no sé por qué pensé que sería una buena idea.

—¿Si me lo das a mí?

Kuroo abrió mucho sus ojos.

—Podemos intentar… lo que sea. Podemos intentarlo, Kuroo-san.

Tsukishima no puede asegurar el verdadero motivo de haber soltado aquellas palabras. Hay algo en él que le atrae, no sabe qué. Hay algo en sí mismo que le alienta a huir, desconoce el porqué. Podría decirse que no le gustaría perderlo como amigo, ya que no tiene muchos. También podría decirse que ha descubierto que no se siente tan distinto a Kuroo.

No. Es imposible que pueda decir aquello.

Es una situación complicada. Es complicada porque Tsukishima es de esa manera.

Se detiene frente a un _konbini_ y mira su reloj. Kuroo ya abordó su tren. Ojalá le haya comprado un llavero a su madre, en la tienda de recuerdos. A él le apetece una lata de café helado. Deja el ramo de flores sobre la banqueta dispuesta fuera de la tienda y decide seguir su camino.

Ya ha bebido suficiente café.

No necesita nada de Kuroo.

Pero entonces regresa, corriendo, y recupera las flores. Es demasiado buen gusto. Se lo dará a Yamaguchi, para que él a su vez se lo regale a Yachi. Es un ramo diseñado para el comedor de una mujer. ¿Por qué Kuroo no le pudo comprar un llavero a su madre? No, es un ramo diseñado para él.

Tsukishima coloca un jarrón con agua en la cocina, y deja allí las flores. Suyas.

* * *

 **N/A** : honestamente no tengo una trama pensada. El título del fic es en realidad el título de una canción de Unknow Mortal Orchestra. Es un buen grupo. Son neozelandeces y en Nueva Zelanda hay kiwis, así que es un país con buenas cosas. Desvarío. Los últimos capítulos del manga han estado cargados de sentimientos, y yo necesito sacar eso o se me puede espesar la sangre. Por eso digo que no hay una trama pensada. Y por eso no pude elegir un título adecuado más que copiar el título de la canción que estaba escuchando. Lo único seguro es que #NothingHappen, y que sean pocos y cortos capítulos. Lo sé porque, aunque no conozco esta historia, me conozco yo un poco.

Publicado lunes 16 de abril 2018 (UTM -3)


	2. Chapter 2

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[2]

* * *

Kuroo saca un papel de su bolsillo y lo extiende. Es una dirección y un mapa que dibujó él mismo aquella mañana. El mapa debería conducirlo donde trabaja Tsukishima, pero algo ha salido mal. No ha llegado donde debería. Busca un teléfono público. Siempre hay monedas en los bolsillos de Kuroo.

Tsukishima le contesta dudoso.

—Hey, Tsukki. Soy yo, Kuroo.

 _—¿Kuroo? ¿Pero qué número es este?_

—Estoy en Sendai, vine a ver un piso —le explica—. También te quería ver a ti, pero me he perdido.

 _—¿Sabes dónde estás?_

—En Sendai.

 _—Ya… ¿Algo más específico?_

Kuroo sale de la cabina un momento y lee el nombre de la calle en la que se encuentra. Se lo repite a Tsukishima y también le describe las construcciones y tiendas que hay cerca. Tsukishima guarda silencio.

 _—Creo que sé dónde estás. No te muevas, iré a buscarte._

Kuroo aguarda al interior de la cabina porque hace frío. Han dicho en el pronóstico que podría nevar y el cielo se ha cerrado por completo. No tarda en divisar a Tsukishima; camina en su dirección, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Kuroo siente como sus mejillas se colorean. Le gusta esa sensación de ya no tener que ocultar que sus mejillas se colorean por contemplar a Tsukishima.

Tsukishima abre la cabina y entra. El vaho que desprende al respirar empaña los cristales de sus gafas. Kuroo intenta no reír. De verdad que lo intenta.

—Así que de aquí llamaste… eres ridículamente _hipster_.

Kuroo se siente de buen humor. Deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Tsukishima y sigue riendo. Le sorprende descubrir las manos de Tsukishima rodeando su cuerpo.

—Estás helado —la voz de Tsukishima le produce cosquillas en la nuca—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Viendo pisos —responde Kuroo y se acomoda en el hombro de Tsukishima—. Ya sabes, tengo que vivir en algún lado. Quería hacerte una visita sorpresa allí donde trabajas, pero no ha funcionado.

—Sí, eso mismo, ¿por qué sabes que trabajo por aquí?

—¿«Por qué»?

—Sí, por qué. No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

Kuroo vuelve a reír. Tsukishima retrocede un paso y alza sus cejas. En sus ojos Kuroo nota que Tsukishima empieza a cabrearse y no sabe por qué eso le encanta.

Cuando se conocieron, la primera vez, Tsukishima no hizo nada por disimular su expresión de hastío. No puede decir que haya sido amor a primera vista, pero _algo_ le produjo. Pese a lo irritado que se veía, su tono de voz permaneciera inalterable. Actuaba tranquilo, sin perder la diplomacia, pero sin dejar de emanar un aura densa, desagradable, que al contrario de la gente a Kuroo no le repelía, le atraía.

Si Tsukishima era como la luna, meditaba Kuroo para sí, probablemente yo sea una polilla.

Pero Tsukishima era algo más que la luna. Kuroo detectó la presencia de un demonio que llevaba años reprimido en aquel cuerpo. Quiso, como nunca, liberarlo.

Movido primeramente por la malicia, Kuroo comenzó a tirar de un hilo invisible, para ver hasta dónde podía llegar Tsukishima. Jugaba con él, tratando de hallar una fisura.

Tsukishima no enfurecía. Las emociones le funcionaban a la inversa, y mientras más se irritaba, mayor era la sonrisa que le devolvía. El demonio se enjaulada más y más, en las profundidades, y Kuroo sintió cómo su propio hilo se enredaba, se rompía. Y descubrió sus propias fisuras, hondas como fosas. Y se halló, desconcertado, incapaz de reconocerse en una foto o frente al espejo. Intentando conocer a Tsukishima fue que se olvidó de su propia existencia.

—¿Planeas salir de la cabina algún día?

Kuroo regresa al tiempo presente, al rostro sereno pero amargo de Tsukishima.

—¿Quieres conocer dónde trabajo?

—¿Les has hablado a tus colegas sobre mí?

—Sí, claro. He publicado una foto tuya en el diario mural, todos mueren por conocerte.

—Es bueno constatar que mantienes tu sentido del humor en plena forma.

Tsukishima se detiene y sus ojos que son amarillos escanean a los de Kuroo.

—¿Cómo será desde ahora en adelante? Me refiero a nosotros.

Kuroo se muere por besarlo en aquel momento, pero no sabe si sea correcto. Ha olvidado ser espontáneo frente a Tsukishima. Han empezado de una forma tan abrupta pero civilizada que todo parece indicar que Kuroo tendrá que llenar un formulario antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Y como no sabe qué decir, suelta aquello.

—Podemos rellenar un formulario que ordene nuestro régimen comunitario.

Tsukishima libera una carcajada que le sale de lo profundo del alma. Es el demonio que lleva oculto, que agoniza con tanta dulcura.

—Por qué siempre eres tan idiota. Tienes razón, no tiene por qué ser complicado.

Y dicho eso Tsukishima se inclina sobre Kuroo y le quita el aliento con un roce de labios que dura una fracción de segundos. Luego, Tsukishima corre, y Kuroo tiene que salir a perseguirlo.

Kuroo piensa que tantos años con el sarcasmo metido en la sangre no tiene que ser necesariamente malo.

Siente que está por conocer a un nuevo Tsukishima. Siente que están por venirse muchas cosas.

Se siente, de momento, feliz.

* * *

 **N/A** : me tarde poco y espero seguir con esta racha. Hasta otra actu :)

Publicado jueves 19 de abril 2018 (UTM -3)


	3. Chapter 3

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[3]

* * *

Las cáscaras de naranja arden en el brasero de la _kotatsu_. Yamaguchi resuelve el _sudoku_ de un periódico de hace cuatro días y le escribe a Yachi por el teléfono. Tsukishima piensa que es una buena oportunidad para usar la palabra «discusión acalorada». Las orejas y las mejillas de Yamaguchi llamean.

—¿Por qué sigues en contacto con Yachi-san?

—Porque hemos logrado ser buenos amigos.

—Eso no es posible.

Cuando Tsukishima repasa su vida, no sabe en qué momento le sobrepasaron los años. Tiene veintiocho años y comienza a acumular deudas. Teme un día cerrar los ojos y, al abrirlos, tener cincuenta años y sus bienes hipotecados. Teme nuevamente pestañear, y sentirse fuera de su cuerpo.

La última vez que pestañeó Yamaguchi y Yachi todavía eran novios. El problema de ellos fue que sus personalidades eran muy similares, pero sus gustos muy disímiles. Al final no lograron complementarse.

—¿Tú no te juntas a veces con Kunimi? —contraataca Yamaguchi.

—Son casos distintos.

—¿Por qué?

Tsukishima aparta la mirada del televisor. No es estilo de Yamaguchi comportarse a la ofensiva. Tsukishima decide entrar en su juego.

—Porque nosotros no estábamos enamorados.

—Eso es lo que dices tú, pero… ¿Le has preguntado a él?

—Kunimi fue quien cortó conmigo. Tiene que pensar lo mismo.

Yamaguchi no replica a esa declaración. Está terminando de escribir un mensaje quizá demasiado largo. Al poco de enviarlo su _smarthphone_ vibra y el rostro sonriente de Yachi aparece en pantalla. Su nombre está acompañado de un corazón.

Yamaguchi toma su teléfono y sale a contestar fuera. Al abrir la ventana se cuela el frío aire de fines de invierno. Tsukishima saca el suyo y abre el contacto de Kunimi. No ha hablado con él en casi un año, desde que ambos se graduaron de la universidad. Aunque no es su estilo, le escribe si le apetece un café.

Kunimi dice que le apetece.

Tsukishima se hace con el periódico viejo de Yamaguchi y termina por resolver el _sudoku_. Cada vez lo hacen más fáciles y aquello le aburre.

Yamaguchi sigue hablando por teléfono. Tsukishima intenta recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su amigo tan enfadado. Es poco probable que esté molesto con Yachi-san. Debe haberle ocurrido algo a ella. Imagina a Yachi hipando junto al teléfono, intentando poner en orden su cerebro para narrarle a Yamaguchi sus desgracias.

Le gustaría que Yachi dejara de hacer eso.

Ha pasado tiempo desde que inició la historia de Yamaguchi y Yachi. Tsukishima los ha visto a ambos en una especie de _que sí y que no_ que se remonta al inicio de la preparatoria. En aquel tiempo Yachi usaba el cabello corto y le gustaban las estrellas. Yamaguchi, lleno de pecas, parecía un retrato de la vía láctea al llegar el verano. Sus conversaciones nunca duraban demasiado porque ambos terminaban colorados.

El cabello de Yachi creció, las pecas de Yamaguchi se restringieron a la estación estival, y las pláticas entrecortadas fueron reemplazadas por largas sesiones en Skype y llamadas telefónicas nocturnas. De pronto eran jóvenes adultos que tenían muy claro lo que sentían, pero preferían continuar allí en el limbo. Tsukishima observó desde la distancia sin decidirse si lo que veía era bueno o malo. A veces, mientras bebían una cerveza, Tsukishima se armaba de valor y le preguntaba a Yamaguchi por Yachi. En algunas ocasiones Yachi tenía novio, y en otras no. En otras ocasiones la situación se daba al revés y era Yamaguchi quien salía con otras personas.

—Pero, ¿a quién tratas de engañar? La única que te ha gustado es Yachi-san.

—Ya.

Yamaguchi solo respondía «ya».

Un día Tsukishima pestañó y, al regresar de un turno nocturno, se encontró con Yachi desayunando en la _kotatsu_. Solo llevaba encima una camisa de Yamaguchi.

En algún momento, no supo cuándo, Yamaguchi y Yachi volvieron a su estado natural, allí en el limbo. De tanto en tanto Tsukishima agarraba a Yamaguchi de un brazo, cuando lo notaba especialmente decaído. Visitaban algún bar y bebían hasta vomitarse encima.

Mientras hojea el periódico, Tsukishima se pregunta si acaso ha vuelto a pestañear en lo que a su relación con Kuroo se refiere. Le cuesta creer cómo ha empezado todo.

Yamaguchi regresa con las mejillas coloreadas por el frío. Se estira todo lo largo que es sobre la _kotatsu_ y suspira.

—Debo empezar a salir con otras personas —concluye Yamaguchi.

Sigue enamorado de Yachi-san. Tsukishima quiere parpadear. Quiere volver a abrir los ojos, y que Yamaguchi halla dejado el pasado atrás. Pero si se trata de Kuroo, ya no quiere volver a pestañear.

—¿Cerveza? —sugiere Tsukishima dejando el periódico a un lado.

—Cerveza —acepta Yamaguchi.

Dejan las cáscaras de naranja consumirse en el brasero.

* * *

 **N/A** : Gracias por leer

Publicado jueves 26 de abril 2018 (UTM-3)


	4. Chapter 4

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[4]

* * *

Kuroo contempla por última vez su residencia en Tokio.

Es una casa de dos pisos con suelo de tatami y techo de latón. Comparte jardín con la casa de atrás, que es donde vive el casero de casi ochenta años. A las ocho de la mañana la casa se encuentra desocupada. El tatami luce impecable y Kuroo tuvo la cortesía de tapizar las ventanas con papel periódico para evitar que el sol, en ausencia de cortinas, lo deteriorase. Todos los muebles y sus objetos personales se encuentran embalados y ordenados en su camioneta, que luce abarrotada y ha tenido que amarrar algunos electrodomésticos al techo. Pero que todos sus objetos personales entren de hecho en una camioneta sin necesidad de arrendar un flete, piensa Kuroo, no puede más que reflejar su pobreza.

Piensa que extrañará el jardín. Le gustaba pasar sus días libres limpiando el césped de las malezas y ayudando al anciano a podar el magnolio y el naranjo. Extrañará esas naranjas, pequeñas y ácidas, de las que solo él y el anciano gustaban. Una extraña soledad lo embarga cuando imagina al anciano podando y cosechando naranjas por él mismo. A veces compartían un licor de anís y charlaban. Otras compartían una sopa miso.

Apaga el incienso que prendió para purificar la casa y regresa a la camioneta, donde su madre le aguarda apoyada en la puerta. Todavía a su edad se le puede considerar una mujer ágil y atlética, y a Kuroo le gusta usar aquellos adjetivos especialmente cuando está presente Kenma, quien con muchos años menos es todo lo opuesto. Por su mente cruza la idea de rogarle a su madre que visite al anciano de vez en cuando, pero se detiene. No es una responsabilidad que le competa.

—¿Ya está todo?

—Está todo —Kuroo pasó una mano por el cachis de su camioneta.

Cuando Kuroo la compró, hace algo más de un año, solo recibió críticas de sus familiares y amigos. Es una _suburban_ de los noventa, con la carrocería abollada y demasiados kilómetros. Le dijeron que el vehículo era demasiado grande, que en ciudades abarrotadas como Tokio es más rápido moverse en transporte público o en bicicleta, que encontrar una plaza de garaje disponible es una preocupación insensata, que el precio de los estacionamientos no sale rentable, que la tecnología del vehículo era obsoleta y por ello contaminaba mucho, etcétera.

Se lo dijeron tantas veces que terminó explotando.

—¿Y tú qué sabrás de lo que es rentable para mí? Además siempre reciclo.

—¡Tetsurou!

Kuroo golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Lo siento, vieja. Ha sido una semana… _estrepitosa_.

Las semanas estrepitosas eran aquellas en que no tenía ni tiempo para llorar y cargaba tanto estrés que todo le irritaba hasta el punto de producirle migrañas. Cuando aquello pasaba Kuroo tendía a aporrear su cabeza en cualquier superficie sólida como si el dolor que ya sentía no fuese suficiente. Era, lo que se dice, un masoquista.

Como se reusaba a admitir que la camioneta había resultado más un incordio que un beneficio, se decidió a buscar un nuevo trabajo. Uno mejor remunerado, que no subestimara sus capacidades, y fuera de Tokio. No había realmente pensando en Tsukishima hasta que se le presentó una oportunidad en Sendai. Entonces comprendió que ya no quería seguir viviendo en Tokio, por mucho que le gustasen las naranjas y los magnolios.

Todavía quedan algunas cajas por subir a la camioneta. Con ayuda de su madre termina de acomodarlas en el asiento del copiloto. Había llegado a las cuatro de la mañana a ayudarle a empacar sus objetos. Habría llegado aunque Kuroo se hubiese opuesto. Como muestra de agradecimiento la invita a desayunar a un _diner_ veinticuatro horas que queda a unas pocas calles, con las mesas clavadas a un piso ajedrezado y sillones de caucho rojo y servilleteros metálicos. Comen en silencio, poniendo atención al reportaje noticioso que se escuchaba desde una vieja radio. Cada vez que su madre comenta que «¡es na barbaridad…!» Kuroo asiente. El mundo va mal.

Kuroo se despide formalmente del dueño del _diner_. El dueño le desea suerte en Sendai y le regala una vianda para el camino. Con su madre regresan donde está aparcada la camioneta. Antes de apearse al vehículo Kuroo le entrega las llaves de la casa a su madre, para que más tarde se las haga llegar al casero.

—Pero vieja, no llores. Todavía nos queda el teléfono. Y las cartas.

—Debes ser el último hombre que sigue escribiendo cartas.

—Ven a visitarme algún día a Sendai. No seas la típica tokiota esnob que rechaza las provincias.

—Sabes que no entiendo el sistema ferroviario.

—Te haré llegar instrucciones por carta. Al menos respóndeme las cartas.

Su madre saca un pañuelo del bolsillo del delantal y se limpia la nariz. Por el retrovisor Kuroo observa a su madre agitar una mano hasta que se hace tan pequeña que se confunde con el resto de los edificios. Lejos de ella, finalmente Kuroo deja brotar las lágrimas.

Le habría gustado hablarle de Tsukishima a su madre al menos una vez antes de su partida. Sabía que ella no le juzgaría, pero no sabía cómo empezar a contarle, siquiera.

El viaje es largo. Se lo pasa oyendo grupos como _Talking Head_ y solistas como _Rick Springfield_. Agradece que la lluvia pronosticada se haya retrasado. Su camioneta ha colaborado bien. _Rick Springfield_ todavía canta bien. Parece un buen augurio.

Cuando finalmente llega a Sendai, Kuroo se hace a un costado de la calzada y examina el mapa que dibujó hace algunos días. El dueño del piso que acaba de arrendar le esperará en un supermercado para hacerle entrega de las llaves. Aquel nuevo mapa es infalible y la transacción no dura más de un par de minutos. Todo marcha muy bien. Kuroo hace un esfuerzo para no comparar a su nuevo casero con el anciano que tendrá que podar y cosechar naranjas por sí mismo. De la guantera un segundo mapa, lo llevará desde el supermercado hasta su nueva casa. Un departamento sin jardín pero con estacionamiento incluido.

Y, una sorpresa.

 _Jessie's Girl_.

Tsukishima está sentado en la escalera del portal del edificio, con sus largas y delgadas piernas estiradas hasta la calzada. Lleva un nuevo modelo de audífono y está envuelto en una bufanda larga y gruesa. Vaho escapa de sus labios sin llegar a empañar sus gafas. Kuroo no sabe controlar a su corazón.

Le había comentado que se mudaría aquel día y le había dado su dirección, pero creyó que tendría trabajo y desistió de la idea de pedir su ayuda. Tiene que reunir todo el autocontrol que no posee para no hacer una tontera como pedirle matrimonio a solo dos semanas de haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

Como alertado por su presencia, Tsukishima levanta la mirada y clava sus ojos en Kuroo. La pequeña sonrisa que se asoma en sus labios es todo lo que Kuroo necesita para validar el nuevo rumbo que ha tomado su vida. Teme a la vida fuera de Tokio, lejos de su madre, rodeado de gente con acento extraño. Pero por esa sonrisa, que funciona como disolvente a sus temores, las preocupaciones cotidianas no tienen cabida. Kuroo se estira para bajar la ventana del asiento del copiloto. Tsukishima se acerca sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

—¿Te he sorprendido? —dice Tsukishima y se baja los cascos.

—Gracias —es todo lo que se siente capaz de decir Kuroo.

—No me des las gracias todavía. Solo dispongo de dos horas. Tres como máximo.

—Oh. ¿Tienes que volver al trabajo?

—No, pero… —Tsukishima saca una lata vacía del bolsillo de su abrigo y se la muestra a Kuroo como si aquello lo explicase todo—. Acabo de salir de un turno nocturno y… Tomé una energética, así que me encuentro bien, pero cuando acabe el efecto caeré muerto.

Kuroo observa más detenidamente a Tsukishima. Trae el rostro grisáceo con unas ojeras que se camuflan tras el marco de sus gafas y el cabello pegado al casco, pero el balance es positivo en todo caso. Si ese es el peor aspecto que pueda presentar Tsukishima, Kuroo no sabe si sentirse ofendido o afortunado.

—No era necesario que hicieras eso.

Tsukishima se encoje de hombros.

—Me gustan las mudanzas.

—¿Es eso un sarcasmo?

—No, de verdad me gustan. Me gusta empezar a ordenar desde cero.

—Es un sarcasmo.

—Sé que puedo ser muy sarcástico, pero no. Es mi hobby.

—¿El sarcasmo?

Tsukishima niega con la cabeza. Kuroo sigue dudando de si se trata de un sarcasmo, pero lo deja ir. Guarda la nostalgia hacia Tokio en un pequeño cajoncito de su cerebro, uno que se abrirá alguna noche de lluvia que pase junto a una botella de vino o de sake. Es emoción ante el prospecto de un futuro desconocido lo que le embarga en aquel momento.

Aparca la _suburban_ en el estacionamiento del edificio, Tsukishima lo sigue caminando al lado del vehículo. Sin venir a cuento le pregunta si perdió la virginidad en ese auto. Kuroo rie. Ya no sabe diferenciar sarcasmo. Se siente de buen humor.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Este cacharro lo compré el año pasado.

—Entonces perdiste la virginidad a los 29 años.

—Por qué dices eso.

—Es el tipo de vehículo donde un adolescente perdería la virginidad —se explica Tsukishima—. Es demasiado grande para Tokio. Solo un adolescente precoz compraría un auto así.

—Ya no sigas. Estoy harto de que todos vean como un defecto que la camioneta sea tan grande.

—No digo que sea un defecto, solo digo cuál es el perfil más probable para los compradores de una _suburban_. Pero… tú eres un _hipster_. Los _hipsters_ rehúyen de las estadísticas.

Tsukishima observa detenidamente la corrida trasera de asientos. Kuroo se pregunta si en realidad Tsukishima tendrá algún fetiche raro con los autos. Por el momento prefiere no mencionarlo.

Suben entre ambos un refrigerador, una lavadora, una secadora, un horno microondas, la _kotatsu_ , un somier, un escritorio, una mesita de noche, parlantes de música, el _home_ _theatre_ , algunas sillas, una mesa plegable, y cajas, muchas cajas. Kuroo es el rey del _tetris_ y en su _suburban_ , que parece ser más grande por dentro que por fuera, cabe una casa entera.

En algún momento, entre que subían y bajaban cajas, Tsukishima aborta misión y se desploma sobre el somier. Kuroo termina la mudanza por su cuenta. Encuentra a Tsukishima exactamente en la misma posición que lo halló, tumbado boca abajo como una tabla. Kuroo se sienta a la orilla del somier y le acaricia la cabellera. Tsukishima suspira.

—Creí que la energética duraría más… lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Lo siento —insiste Tsukishima—. Lo siento. Quería que descubrieras…

Kuroo sigue acariciando su cabello. Tsukishima, quien parece a punto de ronronear, no es capaz de mantener el tono de su voz, que se va debilitando más y más.

—Quería que… con el tiempo… no al inicio…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tengo tantos defectos.

Su balbuceo se vuelve ininteligible. Kuroo abre la caja que dice «ropa de cama» y saca de allí el edredón para abrigar a Tsukishima. Algo vuelve a balbucear. Kuroo se inclina y le deposita un beso en la sien, muy cerca del ojo.

—No… no me dejes dormir. Kuroo. San.

Kuroo se imagina que de pequeño Tsukki debió ser un chiquillo tierno, monísimo. Incapaz de contenerse le aprieta las mejillas, pero Tsukishima ya no reclama ni balbucea. Finalmente se ha dormido.

No son más de las cuatro de la tarde cuando comienza a llover. Kuroo sigue desempacando sus objetos y buscándoles un lugar. No tiene hambre, ha perdido nuevamente el apetito. Tsukishima duerme abrazado a sus propias piernas, largas y delgadas como espárragos. Seguramente Tsukishima come menos que él. Quizá deban obligarse a comer. Si Tsukishima despierta le pedirá que lo guie a algún establecimiento de comida.

Cuando se cansa de ordenar Kuroo toma asiento en el alfeizar de la ventana. Las nubes han encapotado el cielo y las farolas ya están encendidas.

Tsukishima se remueve. Las plaquetas nasales de sus gafas le han dejado marcas en su cara.

La cajita de la nostalgia se abre.

«Vieja, creo que soy feliz, pero aún no estoy seguro. A mi lado hay una persona maravillosa y yo no he dejado de sonreír como un bobo. Cuando sonreír se vuelve en algo tan natural, es paradójico, me dan ganas de llorar. Me siento otra persona.

Todavía no me regresa el apetito, pero supongo que esas cosas se irán reestableciendo con el tiempo.

»Vieja…, hablemos más. Por favor ven a visitarme algún día. Yo también iré a verte, allá en Tokio».

* * *

 **N/A** : Gracias por leer

Publicado jueves 10 de mayo 2018 (UTM -3)


	5. Chapter 5

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[5]

* * *

Tsukishima abre los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Observa a su alrededor buscando una referencia que le indique dónde ha despertado, algo en las paredes, en el techo. Abre mucho los ojos, sin entender qué está viendo.

Los recuerdos comienzan a llegar, uno tras otro, como un flujo lento pero contínuo.

El hospital, el turno nocturno, la energética…

—Kuroo —susurra y se incorpora de golpe.

La cobija que le cubre se desliza hombro abajo. Tsukishima toma el edredón entre sus manos y se la lleva al rostro. La mudanza, estaba ayudando a Kuroo a subir muebles y caja y, en algún momento, fue vencido por el sueño.

Es un edredón liviano y suave, huele a césped recién cortado.

Tsukshima recrea una escena en su cabeza. Imagina a Kuroo trajinando en sus cajas, sacando un edredón de una de ellas, y cubriéndolo con delicadeza de pies a cabeza. Kuroo se sentó en la orilla del somier, y le acarició sus cabellos, y le acomodó los mechones más largos tras su oreja. Imagina que Kuroo le dejó un beso, muy cerca del ojo, y le observó largo rato, con ojos enamorados.

Quiere creer que Kuroo le ha contemplado mientras duerme. Quiere convencerse de que está muy, muy enamorado.

¿Y dónde está Kuroo?

Levanta el rostro del edredón y su mirada barre con la habitación. Una sonrisa boba se le arranca de los labios cuando atisba a Kuroo dormido en el alfeizar de la ventana, con sus brazos presionando su cabeza. Es una posición extraña, y Tsukishima se pregunta cómo puede dormir así sin perder el equilibrio.

La mayoría de los muebles están ubicados en lo que parece ser su lugar definitivo, salvó el somier. También quedan algunas cajas por abrir. Tsukishima busca un interruptor de luz, pero como sospecha, faltan los bombillos.

Se acerca a Kuroo y lo contempla. Quiere creer que él también puede contemplarlo con ojos enamorados.

—Hey, Kuroo… —le susurra en su oído—. Kuroo… Estamos a oscuras.

Kuroo remueve un brazo, como espantando a un mosquito.

—Kuroo-saaan

—Qué —balbucea.

—Kuroo-kuuun

—Qué.

—Los bombillos.

Kuroo abre los ojos. Sus pupilas se dilatan como las de un felino y el iris brilla en la oscuridad. Tsukishima alcanza a divisar un atisbo de sorpresa en el rostro de Kuroo, que muta rápidamente a una expresión más seria y concentrada. Tsukishima casi puede oír al cerebro de Kuroo trabajar para hallarle sentido a las palabras de Tsukishima, o por qué él está allí en primer lugar.

—Los bombillos —vuelve a repetirle Tsukishima.

—Los bombillos…

—Porque trajiste, ¿cierto?

Kuroo agacha la cabeza y se rie. Por supuesto que se olvidó de los bombillos. Tsukishima enciende la linterna de su teléfono y toma asiento junto a Kuroo en el alfeizar, dejando el aparato entre ambos. El sonido de gotas de agua explotando contra el cristal les llega por la espalda como un suave rumor. Ninguno está seguro de cuándo ha comenzado a llover. No es necesario saberlo.

—¿Habrá una ferretería abierta? —pregunta Kuroo y husmea por la ventana; abajo ve varios paraguas abiertos y los faros de los vehículos encendidos—. No parece ser muy tarde.

Tsukishima comprueba su reloj.

—Son las ocho menos diez.

Pero ninguno hace algún además por levantarse, o por comprobar en sus teléfonos inteligentes si acaso habrá una ferretería cerca. Se acercan un poco más. Se acercan otro poco más.

¿Son ojos de enamorados? Los ojos de Kuroo brillan, brillan en la oscuridad. Tsukishima siente que él también brilla, brilla hasta encandilar.

Se siente cómo, y cálido, compartir un momento, una noche de lluvia, junto a Kuroo.

. . . .

No era tan tarde, pero se les hizo tarde. Tsukishima no tiene idea dónde habrá una ferretería abierta, o una tienda de conveniencia, o un supermercado, porque son barrios de los que no tiene idea. Kuroo se rinde en comprar bombillos. Le pregunta a Tsukishima si acaso sabe dónde pueden ir a comer, pero tampoco sabe.

—No conoces nada de la ciudad donde vives.

—Por supuesto que no. No siempre he vivido en Sendai, solo conozco los sectores por los que me muevo. Y por aquí no me muevo.

—Deberías sentirte avergonzado de ser capaz de soltar ese tipo de excusas.

—¿Acaso tú conoces todos los lugares de Tokio?

—Los conozco todos.

—De ninguna manera.

—Los conozco todos, pregúntale a quien sea.

—Bien, le preguntaré a Kenma-san.

—¡No a Kenma! Sabes que le encanta llevarme la contra.

Tsukishima niega con la cabeza. Señala un bar donde sirven _okonomiyaki_. Le llama la atención porque había que bajar escaleras para llegar a la puerta, grande, pesada, y con cristales amarillos y esmerilados. Le gustaban los bares ubicados en el subsuelo y también le gustaban las puertas con cristales esmerilados.

Mientras asan los ingredientes en la plancha de piedra, acompañan la conversación con un par de cervezas caseras. Kuroo habla de cómo su abuela hacía el _okonomiyaki_ , e intenta replicar sus técnicas sin mucho éxito. Tsukishima escucha cada palabra, y también observa los labios de Kuroo, sus ojos, y cómo sus mejillas van adquiriendo color a una tasa inversamente proporcional a la que desciende su botella de cerveza.

Tsukishima ya no sabe de qué habla Kuroo. Ve sus labios moverse, y son sus labios lo único que retiene en su mente.

Y allí, en aquel bar tan concurrido, Tsukishima se olvida de todos y, por segunda o tercera o décima o millonésima vez, vuelve a juntar sus labios con los de Kuroo.

* * *

 **N/A** : gracias por leer

Publicado jueves 24 de mayo (UTM -4)


	6. Chapter 6

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[6]

* * *

Una de las actitudes de Kunimi que a Tsukishima más le irritaba durante aquel período en que fueron novios, era su impuntualidad. A propósito, llega unos quince minutos tarde al lugar de encuentro. Kunimi, por supuesto, no está ahí.

Aparece luego de transcurridos otros quince minutos más. Se ve agitado. Sus mejillas rojas sobresalen de su bufanda y lleva el cabello despeinado.

—Hice lo que pude. El autobús… el autobús no…

—Hey, respira.

—Entonces tuve… ocho calles…

Kunimi descansa apoyado en sus rodillas. Tsukishima no lo espera. Deja a Kunimi recuperar aire mientras entra y elige una mesa. Le adelanta los pedidos a la camarera. No cree que los gustos de Kunimi hayan cambiado porque Kunimi entero no lo ha hecho. Cuando Kunimi entra lo espera una infusión de hierbas y una tarta de caramelo. Tsukishima come de una tarta de fresa.

—No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido.

—Siéntete ofendido. Eres demasiado predecible.

—Me ha sorprendido tu mensaje. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No…

—Ya sé. Tienes dudas porque sales con Kuroo-san.

Tsukishima abre mucho sus ojos, incapaz de ocultar su asombro. Kunimi reboza satisfacción.

—Parece que seremos dos los ofendidos.

—¿Por qué sabes que estoy con Kuroo-san?

—Kenma. Antes de que me digas algo, ¿puedo hacer un paréntesis para compartirte una buena noticia sobre mí?

Tsukishima agradece el paréntesis porque sigue aturdido.

—Me aceptaron en el doctorado.

—Ohh...

—Eres el primero en saberlo. Hoy tuve la última entrevista frente al comité y me dieron la respuesta enseguida.

—No sabía que pensabas seguir estudiando.

Kunimi revuelve su infusión y bebe un sorbo. Un zumbido resuena desde su pecho. Kunimi se abre la guerrera y saca del bolsillo interno un iPhone. Es el último modelo que ha salido al mercado. Kunimi pide permiso para tomar el llamado. Se da media vuelta en la silla y cubre sus labios mientras habla.

Tsukishima observa a Kunimi con nostalgia. No llegaron a salir más de seis meses, pero aprendió a conocerlo en aquel tiempo. Quizá Kunimi no fuese tan predecible. Quizá ocurrió que pasaron juntos mucho tiempo.

Fue durante unas vacaciones que Tsukishima le presentó a Kenma y Kuroo. Se toparon en la única excursión que hicieron a Tokio y todos juntos pasaron una agradable velada. Kunimi y Kenma se hicieron amigos. A ambos les gustaba jugar Zelda y escuchar cosas como Morrissey.

Por teléfono, Kunimi le comenta sus resultados del doctorado a quién fuese que estuviese al otro lado de la línea. Hay algo, _algo_ , que los hace brillar. Su mirada desprende una calidez que Tsukishima no recordaba haber visto desde que ellos empezaron a salir.

Se le arrebolan las mejillas. Su sonrisa le contagia alegría.

—Es un amigo —se explica Kunimi tras cortar y juega con la cucharita del café—. Es… yo creo que pronto seremos novios.

—¿Crees?

—Es bastante obvio que nos gustamos… Como lo tuyo con Kuroo.

—No, para mí no ha sido obvio. No sé qué sienta Kuroo-san, pero ya veo que no sentimos lo mismo.

—Ya…

—Es cierto.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptas?

Tsukishima se encoge de hombros.

—Un mal hábito, supongo…

Quiere preguntarle a Kunimi si acaso fue un mal novio con él y por qué terminaron, pero siente que ya no hace falta.

Kunimi le sorprende nuevamente, adelantándose a sus pensamientos.

—No es que hayas sido un mal novio, sino que no lo fuiste en lo absoluto… si no lo terminaba yo, habríamos seguido hasta el infinito, y eso habría sido como yo saliendo con un puesto vacío. Ninguno de los dos merecía aquello.

—Se podría decir que te aburriste de mí.

—No, aburrirme nunca. Más bien sería como que me cansé.

—Te cansaste…

—Sí. Di más de lo que soy capaz de dar. Estaba dando demasiado.

—Entonces sí fui un mal novio.

—Es que no puedo decir eso. Quizá lo hayas sido, pero no puedo decirlo.

Tsukishima lo entiende finalmente. Kunimi terminó justamente porque lo quería. No se le ocurre qué decir. A esas alturas Tsukishima siente que las disculpas están de más.

Le pide que le hable de aquel nuevo chico que seguramente sea su novio en el futuro. Le alegra saber que Kunimi no es una persona rencorosa.

Es una persona que sigue adelante.

Kuroo ha dicho que también quiere seguir adelante, y por eso es que le ha confesado sus sentimientos.

Tsukishima se pregunta si acaso él es ese tipo de persona que deja a los demás que caminen al futuro.

Yamaguchi no ha seguido adelante, y Yamaguchi pasa mucho tiempo con Tsukishima.

Quizá deba terminar con Kuroo. Ahora cuando aún no se ha concretado nada.

—No vayas a cortar con Kuroo por lo que te he dicho —volvió a sorprender Kunimi—. Además, es una persona divertida. No tiene nada de malo salir por un poco de diversión.

»Y te gusta. No me digas que no te gusta.

—Ahí está otra vez. Por qué crees que es tan obvio si para mí no lo ha sido.

—Es… no lo sé. Es lo que desprenden cuando están juntos. Tengamos una cita doble, tú y Kuroo y yo y mi chico.

—Tengo que ver mis horarios.

—¿Sigues haciendo guardia nocturna?

—No es como que pueda escoger. A veces sí, a veces no. Hay menos gente por la noche.

—Tengamos una cita doble, lo vamos a pasar muy bien. Te quiero demostrar todo lo que te gusta Kuroo.

—¿No deberías desearme la desdicha eterna?

—¿Debería?

—Me sentiría más cómodo si notara algún tipo de resentimiento de tu parte.

Kunimi se largó a reír. Está radiante. Las rupturas también son buenas y liberadoras.

—Ahora estoy viviendo más en el centro. Hay un resto-bar que está muy bueno, y sirven sashimi de pez globo.

—Me gusta el sashimi de pez globo.

—Lo sé. Tengamos algún día una cita doble allí. Cuando entré a ese local la primera vez, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue: «está hecho para Tsukishima».

—Te ves demasiado feliz. ¿Ese chico te gusta mucho? —Kunimi asiente sin ruborizarse, como si más que una confesión se tratase de un hecho concreto—. ¿Lo conozco?

—Sí… pero tú no sabes que yo también lo conozco.

Kunimi ya se está metiendo con él. Despliega esa sonrisa que quiere decir: «vamos, inténtalos». Tsukishima había olvidado que era el más _troll_ de los dos, y de pronto siente ganas de jugar un poco.

—¿Kenma?

—No.

—Kindaichi.

—Ya te he dicho que es alguien que tú no sabes que yo conozco. Además Kindaichi está casado.

—Una cosa no quita la otra.

Kunimi se ríe mucho.

—No puede ser alguien de la facultad porque son personas que ambos conocemos…

—No te voy a dar ninguna otra pista.

Aunque no logra averiguar quién es el proyecto de novio de Kunimi ambos comparten una buena merienda. Después de tanto tiempo pueden decir que son buenos amigos y solo son buenos amigos.

Quizá no hayan sido nada más que buenos amigos, incluso cuando fueron novios.

* * *

 **N/A** : gracias por leer

Publicado viernes 01 de Junio 2018 (UTM -4)


	7. Chapter 7

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[7]

* * *

Mientras viaja en metro Tsukishima repasa su día. Un hombre murió en la ambulancia camino al hospital. Aún estaba caliente cuando Tsukishima le buscó el pulso. Intentó reanimarlo sin esperanza de que aconteciera un milagro como el de seguir el protocolo establecido para dichos casos. Pasó la mano sobre los párpados del hombre para sellarle la vista y dictó la hora de muerte. Dejó a una enfermera que se siguiera ocupando del cadáver. Arrojó sus guantes de látex en un tacho de la basura y se colocó otros nuevos. Visitó el pabellón de oncología. Supervisó ciertas transfusiones. Preparó anestesias. Se entrevistó con un paciente que sería operado. Almorzó. Se miró las uñas. Acudió a pabellón. Más anestesia. Tuvo un conflicto menor con un técnico. Otro código azul. Más anestesia. Un día normal.

Algo dentro de sí se agita; no quiere acostumbrarse a la muerte.

Algo dentro de sí se le ahoga; dónde acabó su sensibilidad.

Kunimi sufrió todas las residencias clínicas. Vomitaba, se irritaba, perdía la capacidad de hablar.

Tsukishima no sintió mayor aprehensión. Recuerda, en su primera semana, una enfermera le agarró del brazo y le pidió que le comunicara a un familiar que el paciente acababa de morir, que ella estaba muy atareada en ese momento para hacerlo. Le describió a la mujer a quien debía dar la noticia vagamente, y su nombre, y el nombre del paciente fallecido. Tsukishima entró al box de espera. «¿Es usted la señora H?», preguntó a la mujer que correspondía a la descripción, y tras que ella asintiera, simplemente le soltó un «su hijo no sobrevivió a la intervención». Olvidó decir que lo sentía. Olvidó ofrecerle alguna palabra de ánimo o aliento.

Luego la enfermera le preguntó qué tal le había ido. Tsukishima pudo notar una rara mezcla de inquietud y asombro en sus ojos.

—Te iba a decir que no tenías que tomarlo tan a pecho, pero ya veo que esa parte la tienes dominada. ¿Cómo reaccionó ella?

—Ya estaba llorando antes que se lo dijera.

La gente iba y venía; unos nacían y otros morían. Se abrían cuerpos, se suturaban heridas, se canalizaban venas, se instalaban catéteres, se interpretaban ecografías, se soportaban los olores, se contenía a los familiares, se aceptaban quejas, se aceptaban agradecimientos, y al final del día se quitaba el uniforme y el calzado y, si se acordaba, también comía.

—Cómo puedes hacerlo— preguntó Kunimi a Tsukishima varias veces. Muchas veces.

—No, cómo es que tú puedes. Si te afecta tanto, ¿no te dan ganas de renunciar?

—La parte clínica es solo un trámite para mis verdaderas intenciones.

Tsukishima no puede decir por qué no instó a Kunimi a que se explayase. No le interesaba mayormente lo que Kunimi quería o no en la vida.

Ahora que sabe que sigue un doctorado, empieza a comprender por donde corren las aspiraciones de Kunimi. Por vez primera hay curiosidad por saber algo más de su vida, pero ya es tarde.

Se apea del tren y se envuelve en la bufanda. Siente la necesidad de llegar pronto a casa y hablar con Yamaguchi. De lo que sea. Quiere contarle que Kunimi ha decidido seguir un doctorado y sale con un chico que quizá él (o ambos) conoce (conozcan). Quiere también decirle que Kuroo ha encontrado un trabajo en Sendai y que ambos se han estado viendo desde entonces. Quizá sea algo más serio que un mero «nos estamos viendo», y aunque siente una efervescencia en la boca del estómago de solo pensarlo, no puede decirlo de la boca hacia afuera. No de momento.

Quizá a Yamaguchi sí pueda decírselo.

Al abrir la puerta de casa encuentra unas botas de mujer en el _gekan_. Reconoce el abrigo de Yachi colgado en el perchero y luego otras prendas, de dama como de varón, regadas en el pasillo hasta la habitación de Yamaguchi. El gemido que atraviesa las paredes le obliga retroceder en sus pasos y alejarse a toda velocidad.

—Pero en qué estás pensando Yamaguchi—, deja ir Tsukishima a media voz, regresando solo para cerrar la puerta de entrada, que dejó abierta con su apuro.

Se veía venir, sin dudas.

Al llegar a la calle hace parar un taxi.

—Solo siga derecho —instruye al chofer.

A Kuroo le llega una llamada a las ocho y algo de la noche, cuando está en un bar junto a los colegas de su nuevo trabajo.

—¡Es Tsukki! —les dice a los colegas y enseña su teléfono. Aparece una foto reciente, de Tsukishima durmiendo sobre su somier, con las gafas puestas y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Sus colegas dejan escapar un «awww». Todos brindan.

—¡Tsukki! —repite, esta vez a Tsukishima.

—Kuroo-san… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Es una disco?

—La música está algo fuerte, pero es un bar. Oye por qué no vienes —antes de escuchar la respuesta de Tsukishima, Kuroo aleja el teléfono y le pregunta a uno de sus colegas cuál es la dirección. Se la repite a Tsukishima y agrega—: Me gustan las olivas. ¿Te gustan las olivas?

—De qué hablas.

—Pedí ese cóctel, el de James Bond. Venía con una oliva. Yo no sabía que me gustaban las olivas.

Tsukishima no sabe si tiene humor suficiente como para aguantar a Kuroo con copas de más así que planea beber el doble que él.

A su cabeza acuden las pocas imágenes que encontró en su casa, y el gemido que le atravesó el hueso. Se siente repentinamente enfermo. Otra vez le tocará pasar por la tortura de Yamaguchi y Yachi-san. Tsukishima va a beber el triple. Va a borrarse del mapa.

Le repite al taxista la dirección que oyó de Kuroo.

Le cae bien Yachi-san, Yamaguchi es su mejor amigo, pero ellos dos saben mejor que nadie que no pueden funcionar juntos sin autodestruirse primero.

Se siente de amago. En su rol de amigo, piensa, debería apoyar más a Yamaguchi en lugar de lanzarse a criticarlo. «Quizá esta vez sí…», intenta convencerse; no sabe cómo concluir esa idea. Ojalá Yamaguchi sepa lo que está haciendo.

El bar resulta un espacio moderno, bullicioso, y hace calor. Es un tipo de bar que no se asemeja en nada al estilo de Kuroo y por un momento Tsukishima siente el deseo de dar media vuelta y correr lejos de aquel lugar, pero entonces escucha su nombre.

—¡Hey Tsukki!

Kuroo agita los brazos desde una mesa doble, hay otras cinco personas con él. Todos visten informales, con playeras con estampados de grupos de música y gafas sin aumento y sombreros panameños. Tsukishima cae en cuenta que no sabe demasiado del trabajo de Kuroo, pero apuesta a dos alternativas: (1) es un trabajo creativo; (2) la empresa trabaja bajo una filosofía liberal y ha desechado los formalismos.

—Este es mi Tsukki —hace las presentaciones Kuroo. Le sede su lugar a Tsukishima y acerca otra silla para él—. Perdón, Kei, su nombre es Kei.

—Tsukishima —corrige.

—No, verás, es que todos nos llamamos por el nombre de pila. Es un tema de confianza.

—¡CONFIANZA! —corean sus colegas y, como si se tratase de un juego de bebida, levantan sus jarras de cerveza, sus copas de Martini, o sus vasos de whisky, y beben gran parte del contenido, Kuroo incluido.

—Los demás son Hiro-kun, Taro-kun, Sora-chan, Satori-kun y Kaede-kun.

Los aludidos saludan a Tsukishima. Sora-chan es la única mujer. Hiro-kun parece ser el de más edad. El rostro de Satori-kun se le hace muy familiar, no sabe por qué.

—Está bien… —Tsukishima inclina la cabeza en señal de saludo—, pero sigue siendo «Tsukishima» en mi caso.

Kuroo ríe y sus colegas ríen con él. Por lo que puede ver Tsukishima, Kuroo ya les ha hablado de lo borde y cascarrabias que puede ser, y nadie parece muy sorprendido, o molesto. Es probable, piensa Tsukishima, que haya una fotografía suya en el escritorio de Kuroo, y que durante el almuerzo su nombre salga a relucir de un modo u otro. Los colegas de Kuroo lo tratan con mucha familiaridad, como si siempre se hubiesen conocido, pero Tsukishima no es capaz de hacer lo mismo, no es capaz de seguir sus temas de conversación, y salvo Sora-chan quien es la única chica, las voces se le confunden, y los sombreros panameños no ayudan en nada. Contesta las preguntas que le hacen con monosílabos, y a veces, logra juntar dos o tres palabras tras la mirada apremiante de Kuroo.

Tsukishima llama a una camarera y le pide una botella de _sake._ Se va a emborrachar con _sake,_ lo ha decidido. La resaca del _sake_ es, para él, la más llevadera.

* * *

 **N/A** : gracias por leer

Publicado jueves 07 de Junio 2018 (UTM -4)


	8. Chapter 8

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[8]

* * *

Una bocina remece a Tsukishima hasta los huesos. Instintivamente esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada y deja caer su brazo donde supone está el velador; pero su brazo continúa cayendo, dibujando un arco. No hay un reloj despertador sobre el velador. No hay velador junto a la cama. No duerme en una cama sino en un somier, y la bocina, que no tiene idea de donde proviene, le está perforando los oídos.

Siente un cuerpo arroyándolo. No le da tiempo a reaccionar. Kuroo se ha lanzado sobre él y sigue de largo, hasta el otro lado del somier. En el suelo un robot rebota y chilla. Es un robot despertador. A Kuroo le toma unos minutos atrapar al robot y detener la bocina.

Tsukishima saca por fin la cabeza de entre las almohadas.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —pregunta demasiado irritado.

—Es la única manera efectiva para despertar —explica Kuroo. Le enseña a Tsukishima su robot. Tsukishima entrecierra mucho los ojos, incapaz de comprender qué sujeta Kuroo entre manos— Ah claro, tus gafas. Ya te las traigo.

Su enfado con Kuroo le dura el intervalo de tiempo en que se ausentó para traerle las gafas. Apenas se las pone encima Tsukishima descubre a Kuroo con un albornoz de hace más de cinco siglos. Tsukishima _intenta_ no burlarse.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Asutin Powers?

—Ja, ja, ja.

—Sé que hacer _cosplay_ es parte de la esencia nipona, pero ¿no será mucho en tu caso?

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, este albornoz es de lo más cómodo.

Con todas esas blondas y flecos Tsukishima lo duda. Alcanza a divisar sus ropas, dobladas y acomodadas una sobre otra, en una esquina de la habitación. No recuerda haber sido tan ordenado la noche anterior, pero si recuerda que Kuroo, a mitad de la noche, se había escabullido sábanas abajo y había estado deslizándose por toda la habitación. Tendría algún tipo de TOC, concluye Tsukishima sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Escucha, tengo trabajo, pero tú puedes quedarte lo que quieras aquí. Hay cereales, y leche. Creo que también hay uvas enlatadas.

—No, yo me regreso a casa.

—¡Por qué! ¿No que librabas hoy?

—Y… sí. Sí, pero quiero interceptar a Yamaguchi antes que parta al trabajo. O a Yachi. O ambos, si es posible.

Kuroo desaparece a la cocina. Tsukishima oye el sonido del grifo correr, y el clic de un hervidor. Al regresar a la habitación Kuroo toma asiento cerca de Tsukishima, en el borde del somier, y le acaricia la barbilla, ejerciendo presión con las uñas.

—Al menos tómate un café —le dice—. Es recomendable empezar el día con el estómago caliente.

Tsukishima se queda a la espera de un beso que no llega. Kuroo desliza la mano que agarra la barbilla de Tsukishima a la nuca, y estrecha su frente con la del otro. Su respiración cálida se mezcla con la de Tsukishima, y sus bocas, que arden, están muy cerca. Pero no se tocan, no se rozan siquiera, y Kuroo deja a Tsukishima intoxicado de sí mismo.

El sonido de la ducha saca a Tsukishima de su aturdimiento. El agua acaba de hervir. Tsukishima se viste con rapidez, deja aquel piso lo más rápido que puede. Su corazón late _doki doki_ , pero a él se supone que no le gusta Kuroo. No quiere que le guste. No debería gustarle.

Aborda un taxi al llegar a la avenida y le da su dirección. Todavía las calles no se congestionan y el reloj del vehículo le confirma que es temprano. A tres calles de llegar a su destino alcanza a divisar la inconfundible silueta de Yachi-san. Le ordena al taxista que se detenga allí y tras tenderle un billete, le pide que se quede con el cambio.

—Yachi, eh, Yachi.

Yachi es menuda y elegante. Es, como se dice, _mignon_. Lleva un paraguas colgando de las correas de su cartera, y una trenca blanca de broches dorados que relucen en la fría mañana. Se gira sobre sus tacones al escuchar su nombre y sus ademanes que son delicados parecen naturales. No son naturales, sabe Tsukishima, porque la ha tratado desde su adolescencia y conoce aquella otra Yachi, la torpe y descuidada Yachi, la que se enreda en sus pies y se arrastra por el suelo pidiendo clemencia. Pero ya lleva tiempo tratando con aquella otra Yachi, la sofisticada, la que se mueve en las calles con la gracia de una bailarina. La que, a la mención de su nombre, ejecuta una especie de _pas de bourrée_ con medio giro, terminando en un _demi-plié_ que habría antecedido a su saludo, una inclinación de cabeza bien calculada que dejase caer su cabello por uno de sus lados como una cascada, de no ser Tsukishima a quien Yachi hubiese tenido ante sí.

Cuando Yachi repara en su interlocutor, su sonrisa siempre dispuesta tiembla hasta desvanecerse, muta grotescamente hasta convertirse en una mueca horrorizada, y por segunda vez se gira en sus talones, de forma precipitada, casi trastrabillando, y camina a trompicones, torpe y rápido. Su paraguas salta de un lado a otro, hasta caerse, pero Yachi sigue adelante, casi trotando.

A Tsukishima le toma unas cuantas zancadas darle alcance.

—Yachi-san no huyas.

Yachi vuelve a girarse para descubrir su rostro mortalmente pálido y su cabello totalmente despeinado.

—¡Tsukishima-kun! Qué-qué-qué-qué-quéhacesporacá. Tsukishima-kun. Tsukishima-kun… hola.

Y flecta sus rodillas como buscando algo en el pavimento. Tsukishima retrocede unos pasos y recoge el paraguas caído de Yachi.

—No, qué haces tú. Yo vivo aquí, ¿Recuerdas?

Yachi recibe su paraguas. Su piel parece pasar del blanco al azul.

—No sé qué hago acá —admite, incapaz de despegar la mirada del suelo—. Fue un error.

—¿De verdad?

—No lo sé.

—¡Yachi!

—Discúlpame Tsukishima-kun, se me hace tarde para trabajar.

Tsukishima evita una vez más que Yachi-san se le escape. No quiere demorarse con Yachi porque quiere alcanzar a Yamaguchi, pero no sabe qué puede decirle a Yachi-san, no está seguro de por qué le importa. Pero tiene que decirle algo, _algo_. Lo que sea.

—Yachi-san…

Recuerda cuando la conocieron, Yamaguchi y él.

Entonces Yachi no era _mignon_ , era _kawaii_. Usaba accesorios con forma de estrellas y vestidos infantiles inflados, llenos de estampados. Tsukishima recuerda que la encontró muy pequeña, y muy chillona, y muy rosada. Era torpe como la que más, y se caía con mucha frecuencia. También le daban ataques de ansiedad con frecuencia, y se desmayaba otro poco más. Yamaguchi quizá también pensó aquello, pero a diferencia de Tsukishima, nunca lo consideró un defecto, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono granate y, desde entonces, sus ojos no la han perdido de vista.

—Si es un error… esta vez que Yamaguchi también lo sepa. Por favor —añadió.

—No debí haber huido —admite Yachi—. No sé por qué sigo haciendo esto.

—Porque eres torpe.

Yachi rie.

—Lo soy, ¿cierto? Incluso tomé un curso de expresión corporal. Funciona mayormente con las personas que no conozco.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé. O sea… ¿No debería ser más sencillo? ¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto? Soy yo ¿Cierto? Pienso que soy yo.

Hablaba de su relación con Yamaguchi. Tsukishima, por lealtad a su amigo, también cree que se trata de ella. No sé pondrá objetivo en ese punto.

—No has cambiado tanto. ¿Te fuiste sin despedirte de él? ¿Le dejaste una nota al menos?

—Lo llamaré —prometió.

Tsukishima sabe que Yachi cumple sus promesas.

Yachi recupera su porte y sus colores. Se acomoda bien su cartera al hombro y cuelga el paraguas entre las correas. No sonríe. No está ni avergonzada, ni molesta, ni triste. Como si su tropezón con Tsukishima no hubiera ocurrido. Como si su tropezón de la noche tampoco. Sus clases de expresión corporal regresan a ella. Yachi es _mignon_. Es sofisticada y elegante.

Tsukishima la vio caminar con seguridad sobre sus tacones, preciosos, hasta que apareció un taxi que hizo detener. Le habría gustado que llorara. Se habría quedado más tranquilo si ella hubiese llorado.

Tsukishima apretó el paso para llegar a casa. Yamaguchi seguía allí, desayunaba solo. A medio vestir, con la corbata desanudada, la camisa abierta, y en bóxer. Tsukishima toma asiento a su lado en la _kotatsu_ y pasa un brazo alrededor del hombro de su amigo.

—Te ofrecería cerveza pero es demasiado temprano… ¿Café?

Yamaguchi asiente. Tsukishima se levanta a preparar café.

El teléfono suena. Tsukishima le deja a Yamaguchi si taza sobre la mesa y se retira al balcón, con otra taza para él. Cruza los dedos. Quiere que todo salga bien. Quiere que salga el sol, que las mejillas de Yamaguchi se cubran de pecas.

* * *

 **N/A** : gracias por leer

Publicado martes 26 de Junio 2018 (UTM -4)


	9. Chapter 9

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[9]

* * *

Kunimi se pinta las uñas de los pies sobre la cama. Sabe el riesgo que conlleva, pero confía plenamente en su equilibrio y su destreza. Regados por la cama están fotocopias y resúmenes que ha estado estudiando para llegar con los contenidos frescos una vez de inicio el doctorado. Y al frente suyo, su portátil abierto en una conversación que le debía a Kenma hace tiempo.

Kenma ya lleva puesta la pijama, es de color gris y con estampado de gatos.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —la voz aletargada de Kenma también suena como un gato—, tienes otra vez esa cara…

—¿Cara de felicidad eterna y mágica?

—¿Eterna y…?

Kenma se interrumpe. Sus ojos que también son los de un gato se abren y brillan como faros en la oscuridad. Sabe lo que ha ocurrido, sabe lo que se vendrá, y es imposible que pueda evitarlo. Es imposible poner marcha atrás porque Kunimi puede ver a través de Kenma y quiere jugar un poco.

—¡Ya estoy saliendo con Atsumu-kun, _my always forever_ _candy sweety boyfriend!_

La expresión de Kenma no varía tras aquella revelación de Kunimi, demasiado edulcorada a su gusto. Kunimi no es una persona de la que se esperaría oír algo como aquello, pero sí la persona que sabe elegir las palabras precisas que sacarán de quicio a su interlocutor. A Kunimi le divierten mucho las caras de Kenma y le encanta reírse a su costa, pero Kenma no va a dejarlo ganar esta vez. O no tan fácil. Que Kunimi se esfuerce un poco más. Que se avergüence un poco más.

—Apuesto a que no te atreves a llamarlo « _candy sweety boyfriend_ » en su cara.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué rompa conmigo antes de cumplir una semana? Como sea… —Kunimi tapa el esmalte de uñas y se echa viento en los pies para acelerar el proceso de secado—, ya regresó a Kansai…

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta tarde. Estuvo en Sendai todo el fin de semana.

Kunimi regresa la mirada al ordenador. Su rostro es neutro, como Kenma tiene acostumbrado verlo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—¿Con qué?

—Con una relación a distancia.

—Claro. Siempre hemos tenido ese tipo de relación, ¿no? Esa ha sido la tónica. Caso diferente sería si la distancia no hubiese aparecido desde el inicio, sino como un agente extraño y potencialmente destructivo en medio de una relación ya establecida. Eso no quiere decir que me guste cuando no estamos juntos, al contrario. Lo echo de menos. Me gustaría estar con Atsumu todo el tiempo.

Y pone ojos de caramelo. Kenma hace un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. Kunimi no va a ganar, no lo hará esta vez.

—¿Cuándo volverán a verse?

—Dice que vendrá a Sendai para las vacaciones de primavera, a condición de que yo vaya para el _O-bon_ , pero a mí me gusta la fiesta que hacen aquí y no creo que en Kioto pueda ser mejor.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo veas con tus propios ojos y puedas comparar.

—No hay color, no lo hay. Todos saben que la de Sendai es la mejor.

—Un verano lo pasé en Kioto y ha sido uno de mis mejores veranos.

—Qué va a saber un tokiota.

—Lo suficiente: dónde comer, a qué hora comer, y qué comer.

—Quizá pueda transar con Kioto…, Si Atsumu viene esta primavera, ¿te gustaría venir tú también?

No, Kenma no quiere eso, para nada.

—Sería genial que se conocieran—presiona Kunimi.

—Ya lo conozco.

—Sí, en fotos y recortes. No es lo mismo.

—Puedo hacerme una idea de qué tipo de persona es, y definitamente voy a evitarlo.

—¿Y eso?

—La tranquilidad y la paz son cosas muy apreciadas por mí.

— _He is the one_ , Kenma.

Kunimi va a agregar algo más, pero se detiene. Su cabeza entera se torna de un rojo muy brillante, casi radiactivo, y se ve obligado a ocultar su rostro tras sus manos. Por su cabeza acaba de pasar una frase tan cursi y melosa, que no es siquiera capaz de pronunciarla.

Kenma 1 – Kunimi 0.

—Realmente te gusta.

—No lo digas tan sorprendido.

—Y tú no ocultes tu rostro tras tus manos.

Sin dejar de presionar sus manos contra su rostro, Kunimi sigue hablando.

—¿Crees que podrías venir para primavera? Me gustaría de verdad que lo conocieras. Estaba pensando hacer una reserva en un bar cercano a donde arriendo. Podría invitar también a Kuroo y a Tsukishima, si eso te hace sentir más a gusto.

—No hagas eso.

—Bien, Kuroo y Tsukishima quedan fuera.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Sino a lo otro. A que Atsumu te conozca en «tu ambiente».

—¿«Mi ambiente»?

—Cuando estás con otros homosexuales se te escapa esa loca que llevas dentro y… no. Tú no quieres que Atsumu descubra ese lado tuyo, no todavía.

—Entonces con mayor razón tienes que venir, para que actúes como _buffer_ gay.

—Yo nunca he cambiado en nada lo loca que puedes llegar a ser.

—En todo caso, cómo es que lo sabes, ¿acaso hemos quedado todos mis amigos homosexuales y tú? La mayoría viven aquí en Sendai, y tú todavía no viajas a Sendai.

—Cuando nos conocimos. Estábamos precisamente Kuro, Tsukishima, tú y yo.

—Oh… ¿y me comporté como una loca?

—Se te salía la pluma, sí. A los tres. En realidad el que me sorprendió fue Kuro: nunca lo había visto así. Y he visto gran variedad de «Kuros» en mi vida.

—Ven esta primavera. Kuroo seguramente se pondrá muy contento de verte.

Kenma, sin cerrar la ventana de chat que mantiene con Kunimi, observa el contacto desconectado de Kuroo. Antes se le acumulaban los mensajes sin leer de parte de Kuroo, y lo llamaba en momentos inoportunos. Quizá ahora sea Tsukishima a quien se le acumulen los mensajes sin leer y las llamadas a deshoras. Es como deben de ser las cosas.

—Voy a pensarlo —dice Kenma, sin despegar sus ojos del contacto de Kuroo.

* * *

 **N/A** : gracias por leer

Publicado martes 3 de Julio 2018 (UTM -4)


	10. Chapter 10: un vistazo al pasado

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[10] : un vistazo al pasado

* * *

Kuroo fue el primer amigo que tuvo Kenma y por mucho tiempo su único amigo. Al principio fue su amigo protector: Kuroo lo defendía cuando los chicos más grandes se metían con él, le enseñó a luchar con las palabras, y si fallaban, con los puños también.

Pero cuando Kuroo lo defendía evitaba usar los puños. Tenía habilidad para descubrir qué era aquello que los demás no querían oír, entonces lo decía, de la manera que más podría provocar a una persona. Sabía jugar con los tonos de su voz, con sus expresiones faciales, y aprendió a dominar el movimiento de sus cejas tras largas sesiones frente al espejo.

En algún momento, la defensa personal y la provocación se confundieron, o se fundieron, y se volvió parte en un sello suyo el escupir las verdades que nadie quería oír. Sus intenciones no siempre eran claras, especialmente cuando Kuroo confundió la defensa personal con la entretención, y la provocación se volvió parte de su sentido del humor.

Entonces se le ocurrió meterse con Tsukishima, y Tsukishima reaccionó de un modo que no pudo prever, porque no se mostró enojado ni alterado ni tampoco pareció sorprendido. Tsukishima dudó una fracción de segundo y luego le sonrió con cortesía, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y le dio la razón en lo que dijo. Porque aquello que le dijo era verdad, Tsukishima ya lo tenía asumido, y basta.

—Y luego, cuando se despidió, se estaba riendo, Kenma. Pero yo sé que por dentro no reía en lo absoluto. Solo que tampoco era enojo. Escondía otra cosa.

—¿Un demonio? —preguntó Kenma porque en el juego en el que estaba metido acababa de aparecerle un demonio. Kuroo, aunque sabía que Kenma no había pensado en lo que dijo, se quedó con esa palabra y se obsesionó con ella.

Kenma no entendía del amor. Amaba a sus padres, amaba a Kuroo, y a su modo también amaba a Kunimi. Eran los vínculos más fuertes que sentía. Quería lo mejor para ellos, que fuesen felices, que vivieran muchos años, y que mucha gente pudiese demostrarles el amor que el propio Kenma sentía, pero que no podía sacar de su organismo.

A Kenma le costaba horrores obsequiar cumplidos sin que hubiese ocurrido un hecho puntual que lo justificase. Por ejemplo decir «eres un gran amigo» porque hacía un sol radiante y pasaba esa tarde junto a alguien también radiente; o «gracias por todo, te quiero mucho» porque estaba comiendo una galleta y frente a él le acompañaba una persona a quien quisiera mucho. Cumplidos así no podrían provenir de él de forma natural bajo ningún contexto.

Kuroo lo ha protegido tantas veces, incluso de sí mismo, y Kenma no ha podido agradecérselo. Él sabe que Kuroo sabe que su agradecimiento se encuentra implícito en cada silencio luego de una conversación, o en cada pesadez tras una discusión, y que entre ellos sobran las palabras. Kuroo lo ha dejado ser. A Kuroo no le importa que Kenma no sea honesto en la demostración de sus sentimientos.

Pero a Kuroo sí que le importa que Tsukishima no sea honesto con sus sentimientos, y que le sonría cuando debería estar molesto, y que se ría cuando debería gritarle. Si se trataba de Tsukishima, Kuroo sentía que se merecía palabras desagradables o hirientes, cosa en la que Tsukishima no caía.

Kenma se daba cuenta que Kuroo no le quería a él de la misma manera que Kenma quería a Kuroo. Kuroo deseaba algo más en Tsukishima, algo que nunca había intentado buscar en Kenma, y que Kenma sabía que tampoco podría darle. La honestidad no estaba en la esencia ni de Tsukishima ni de Kenma, y a Kuroo le interesaba más la honestidad del primero y maní al segundo.

Todavía se acuerda Kenma cuando le preguntó a Kuroo cuál era su verdadero problema con Tsukishima. Y Kuroo, aquel tipo que se defendía en primera instancia con palabras, no supo explicárselo. Entonces Kenma tuvo que asumir el rol de Kuroo y decirle aquello que se negaba a oír.

—A ti te gusta Tsukishima.

—«Gustar», pero qué dices ahora.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te has enamorado. De Tsukishima.

Kuroo no respondió enseguida. Se rascó el cuello y le dio la espalda, y se puso a rascar la corteza del árbol que tenía a su lado.

—Pero, ¿lo estoy? ¿por qué lo estoy? ¿No que a uno debería gustarle una persona que también gusta de ti? Pero yo creo que Tsukki me odia.

—Odiar es un poco fuerte.

—Creo que no soy su persona favorita.

—Ahí está mejor.

—¿Por qué no soy su persona favorita?

—¿Es tu persona favorita, Kuro?

Una pregunta con un reproche implícito, que Kuroo no supo captar. Parecía rabioso consigo mismo, por no ser capaz de controlar la situación. Kuroo apretó los puños he hizo un ademán de querer golpear al árbol, pero se contuvo. Escucharon unos ruidos. Los chicos de Karasuno abandonaban el gimnasio, seguido desde atrás de sus entrenadores. Acababan de terminar una reunión y ahora volvían al comedor donde les aguardaba la cena. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi conversaban entre ellos, algo más rezagados del grupo. Kuroo los siguió con la mirada hasta que el equipo ingresó al comedor y se perdió de vista.

—Ellos no se gustan —Kenma se sintió obligado a decirlo—. Ellos son como tú y yo.

—¿De la misma manera que tú y yo?

—De la misma manera que tú y yo.

Pero Tsukishima y Yamaguchi no eran de la misma manera que él y Kuroo, se daría cuenta Kenma. Fue Kunimi quien se lo explicó primero.

Lo conocieron el día que Kenma firmó contrato como informático en una empresa de seguridad. Kuroo y Kenma lo celebraron en una heladería cuando vieron, al otro lado del gran ventanal, a un chico en extremo pálido que intentaba leer un mapa. A medida que giraba el mapa que sostenía, su piel empalidecía más y más.

—Usa mapas, como tú —señaló Kenma.

—Claro que no es como yo. Ese tipo no tiene idea de cómo se leen.

Y sin que se lo pidieran fue a socorrerlo. Kenma, tras pagar, le siguió.

—Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Kuroo.

—Oh Dios mío, sí por favor. No sé dónde se supone que estoy.

—En Tokio.

—¿Ah sí? Ese dato tampoco lo tenía.

A Kuroo le gustó aquella respuesta. Tras echarle una mirada al mapa, le señaló dónde se encontraban y le preguntó su destino. El chico pareció aún más desesperado.

—¿Tampoco sabes a dónde vas?

—No me juzgues tú también, por favor. Ya bastante tengo con mi novio.

—¿Novio? —se interesó Kuroo.

—Espero que lo siga siendo después de todo lo de hoy. Este viaje ha resultado un fracaso. Ahora está en el _konbini_ terminando de pagar unos refrescos.

Antes que Kuroo pudiese seguir preguntando, salió del _konbini_ un joven alto y delgado, con unas gafas gruesas que dominaban casi todo su rostro.

—¿Kuroo-san?

—¡Tsukki!

Kuroo por entonces ya no estaba encaprichado con Tsukishima, quería creer. Salió con algunos chicos durante la universidad, y tuvo alguno que otro ligue más al egresar. En los períodos en que estaba soltero, a veces le escribía por teléfono a Tsukishima, y él a veces le respondía. Tras conversaciones más largas de lo usuales, Kuroo ahogaba el teléfono en el excusado y se prometía que no se obsesionaría «de nuevo».

Ahora lo tenía frente a frente, y no podía engañarse.

—¿También te dicen Tsukki en Tokio? —y el chico pálido del mapa rompió la nube de fantasía que Kuroo había creado.

—Disculpas por este imbécil, es Kunimi. Dejó su mochila en alguna parte y luego se las ingenió para destruir mi teléfono.

—Ya te dije que fue un accidente. Y cómo me presentas así ante tus amigos.

—Y ellos son Kuroo-san y Kenma-senpai. Son… son personas mejores que tú.

—No seas tan resentido.

—¿O sea… de verdad tu novio es Tsukki? —interrumpió Kuroo al chico pálido que se llamaba Kunimi. Un matiz de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Tsukishima.

—¿Por qué sabes? —dijo Tsukishima y luego se giró a Kunimi en busca de explicaciones—, ¿se lo dijiste tú?

—Cómo iba a saber que los conocías.

—No se trata de eso, ¿acaso vas hablando de nuestra vida privada a cualquier extraño que se te cruce por el camino?

—Ellos no son cualquiera.

Tsukki suspiró y miró a los cielos en busca de paciencia. Kunimi no le dio importancia

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas, Kuroo-san? Bien, escucha Kei: Kuroo-san es mi sensei de los mapas. Tuve que abrirle mi corazón.

Tsukishima se rindió. Reparó en los helados que sostenían Kuroo y Kenma, que comenzaban a derretirse, pero Kuroo le restó importancia, y le pidió que le explicase qué había ocurrido. Tsukishima le entregó su refresco a Kunimi, abrió el suyo propio, y le contó lo que había ocurrido. Que tenían aquel viaje a Tokio planificado hace algunas semanas. Que Kunimi se dejó sus pertenencias en el tren. Que dentro de sus pertenencias estaba su dinero, su teléfono, su ropa, y los datos de la reserva del hotel. Compraron un mapa en la estación y buscaron un sitio para comer. Se demoraron cuarenta minutos en traerles el pedido, y no era lo que habían ordenado. Unos tipos de la calle hicieron comentarios malintencionados cuando los vieron caminando tomados de la mano. Kunimi recordó que había copiado la información del hotel en el teléfono de Tsukishima y se lo pidió para buscar los datos. Kunimi estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta del árbol en la acera, y al chocar, el teléfono salió despedido a las vías, donde fue arrollado por un taxi.

—Y el día sigue, y son apenas las tres de la tarde. Vamos a acabar muertos.

Más que enojado, Tsukishima parecía resignado. Kenma ya sabía lo que se vendría a continuación: Kuroo demostrando aquella amabilidad que le emanaba sola desde el alma. Así fue como Kenma se vio obligado a ayudar a Kuroo como guía turístico improvisado, y fueron a Akihabara, a Ikebukuro, el parque Yoyogi, Shibuya… cruzaron muchos distritos, tomaron metro y tomaron tren, y acabaron en la casa que arrendaba Kuroo, que también, por un par de noches, podía hacer de un modesto hotel. Entre todos cocinaron, Kuroo desempolvó un par de botellas de sake, y se podría decir que fue una buena velada.

A eso de las doce, Tsukishima se acordó de algo, y le pidió a Kuroo si podía prestarle teléfono. Cuando Kuroo le cedió su móvil, Tsukishima salió al _engawa_. Kunimi pareció divertido.

—Apuesto lo que sea que la persona a quien ha llamado Kei es Yamaguchi.

—¿El Pecas y Tsukki siguen siendo amigos?

Kunimi vaciló.

—Ustedes son buenos amigos, ¿cierto? Pero de todas las parejas de amigos que he conocido, no creo nadie sea como son Yamaguchi y Kei. No, claro que no. Ellos son como almas inseparables, ¿sí? Pueden pasarse todo un día juntos, pero sin hablarse, y cuando hablan, no se dicen mucho, y son tonteras sobre películas y mangas. Le pregunto a Kei por la vida de Yamaguchi, y a veces está menos enterado que yo. Aun así, aunque parece que no sabe nada, al mismo tiempo lo sabe todo, y es una cuestión recíproca.

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó Kenma.

—No, no es eso. Es más como… una sensación de asombro. Yamaguchi me asombra. Es la única persona que conozco que ha logrado sacar a la superficie al verdadero Kei. Porque ese muchacho es pura fachada, pero cuando está con Yamaguchi… solo volteen a verlo. Miren como sonríe, como balancea las piernas. Cuando hablan ellos dos, es como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo aparte de ellos. Y cuando digo que Yamaguchi saca a superficie al verdadero Kei, no quiero decir que tenga que escarbar para llegar a él, es al contrario. Kei se revela como es, por sí solo.

»Lo que hay entre ellos es un vínculo muy puro. Es un amor verdadero, incondicional e irrepetible. Es, ¿cómo decirlo?

—Un milagro —completó Kenma. Kunimi asintió.

—Me gustaría sacar a flote al verdadero Kei a mí también. Si alguien lo ha podido hacer, quiere decir que no es imposible. Creo que puedo sacar a flote al verdadero Kei. Yo muchas veces siento que salgo a flote cuando estoy con él, pero creo que es porque soy más sincero.

Tsukishima se levantó del _engawa_ y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el patio trasero. Kunimi soltó una carcajada y empezó a relatar algunas anécdotas de lo que implicaba ser novio de Tsukishima y que Yamaguchi fuese el mejor amigo de su novio. Cuando regresó Tsukishima Kenma creyó que Kunimi cambiaría el tema, pero no fue el caso. Tsukishima se retrepó en Kunimi y le preguntó si ya les había contado la historia del hospital, la que obviamente involucraba a Yamaguchi. El semblante de Tsukishima era sereno. Kenma observó de reojo a Kuroo. Parecía muy concentrado en su taza de sake. No le quitaba la vista a su taza de sake.

«Sacar a flote». Kuroo se estaba preguntando si acaso él podría, al igual que Yamaguchi, liberal a Tsukishima de aquel demonio del que estaba prisionero.

Kenma prefirió no hacer comentarios.

. . . .

Cuando Kuroo le confía que ha empezado una relación con Tsukishima, y que se va a vivir a Sendai donde consiguió además un buen trabajo, Kenma se figura que Kuroo le informaría constantemente de sus progresos en aquel campo donde Kunimi fracasó, porque Kuroo siempre no le tiene secretos.

Sin embargo, Kuroo parecía haber decidido dejar a Kenma al margen, y Kenma no sabía cómo interpretar aquel silencio.

Ellos no eran como Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, nunca podrían serlo. Porque Yamaguchi le devuelve la sinceridad a Tsukishima, en cambio a Kuroo no le ha preocupado hacer lo mismo con Kenma.

Kenma siente cómo el corazón se le oprime.

* * *

 **N/A** : gracias por leer

Publicado lunes 19 de julio (UTM -4)


	11. Chapter 11

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[11]

* * *

Es una tarde apacible. El invierno poco a poco va cediendo terreno, pero no lo suficiente como para prescindir de un par de mantas. Las mañanas heladas del despertar de la primavera son la excusa perfecta que necesitan Tsukishima y Yamaguchi para arrellanarse en el sofá junto a una colcha y sendos jarrones de chocolate caliente. Hace semanas que apenas se ven el pelo. Los pocos espacios que reúne Tsukishima en su agenda los aprovecha en compartirlos con Kuroo, y Yamaguchi desde que sale con Yachi rara vez duerme en casa.

«Salir con Yachi», Tsukishima supone que en eso están Yachi y su amigo. En que salen.

La película que ven es _Terminator II_. Es una película que le hace reír y sufrir en partes iguales, por el desastre cinematográfico que, a su juicio, expone muy bien. _Terminator II_ es una cátedra magistral de cómo no deben hacerse las películas (y que por desgracia, nuevamente a su juicio, casi todas las secuelas siguen a rajatabla, como si fuese un requisito el destruir la franquicia que les dio vida).

Un camión gira por los aires y explota estruendosamente.

—¿Cuánto habrán gastado en esta película?

Yamaguchi mira la cifra en su celular y le parece una obscenidad. A Tsukishima también se lo parece.

—Es una pornografía de explosiones y efectos especiales.

—Ni siquiera son buenos efectos.

—Quizá en su momento lo fueron.

Yamaguchi revisa en su teléfono el año en que se estrenó la película. Ninguno de los dos había nacido, pero Akiteru sí. Ambos concuerdan en que _Terminator II_ debió ser la vanguardia tecnológica de su momento, como también lo fue _Avatar_.

—No podré vivir si se le ocurre hacer lo mismo con _Avatar_.

—No seas pesimista, Tsukki.

—No podré vivir —insiste.

—Las personas inteligentes aprenden de sus errores. James Cameron parece una persona inteligente.

—Pero las personas vendidas no aprenden de sus errores, y James Cameron se vendió con esta secuela infame de _Terminator_. Es que ni tiene sentido. _Terminator_ perdió su esencia, la masacró. _Terminator_ es lo peor que existe.

—Ya no necesita venderse, James Cameron es inteligente y sensato y está forrado: puede volver a ser auténtico.

Tsukishima no parece convencido, pero prefiere no insistir. _Avatar_ es una de las películas favoritas de Tsukishima, y su lista de cosas favoritas es tan escueta y selecta, que es muy celoso al respecto. Y se ha dado cuenta que Kuroo encabeza esa reducida lista de favoritos, y con Kunimi nunca le ocurrió aquello.

Si Kuroo decidiera cortar con él de un día a otro, sin que hubiese una señal, sin que se hubiese estropeado la relación con el tiempo, Tsukishima no deja de preguntarse si podría vivir. Es una pregunta que deja claro lo alterado que está y lo poco que se siente él mismo. Se ha convertido en el tipo de persona que siempre odió. Un esperpento desesperado de amor, demasiado cursi como para aceptarse. No sabe exactamente qué ha cambiado, y lo que más le inquieta es lo poco que le importa ser otra persona.

Deja su jarra a un lado y pone en pausa la película. Ha llegado el momento de reconocerlo.

—Estoy saliendo con Kuroo…

Y Yamaguchi, que es tan ocurrente, solo mira de reojo a su amigo para volver la atención a la película.

—Yamaguchi, ¿Me oíste? Estoy…

Pero no puede acabar la frase. Yamaguchi se muerde los labios, trata de no reír.

—Oye, lo digo en serio. No es una broma.

Es el impulso que necesita Yamaguchi para finalmente dejar ir su risa. Tsukishima toma la jarra de su amigo y la deja junto a la suya para evitar un desastre. Siente que se ha perdido de algo, y no entiende qué. Yamaguchi hace un último esfuerzo por controlarse.

Yamaguchi le revela que hace meses que lo sabe. Lo sabe casi desde el inicio porque Yachi se lo dijo a él, y a Yachi se lo dijo Tendou, y a Tendou se lo dijo el propio Kuroo.

—¿Tendou? ¿Quién mierda es Tendou?

—Sí, yo tampoco me acordaba de él. Cuando jugábamos vóleibol, era uno de los centrales de Shiratorizawa.

Un rostro aparece en su memoria. Un tipo de pómulos marcados y ojeras que se esconden tras la sombra de un sombrero panameño. Satori-kun, uno de los colegas de Kuroo, es también ese demonio de Shiratorizawa que tenía el cabello color fuego.

—Ah, Tendou. Ya sabía que conocía ese rostro. ¿Es amigo de Yachi-san?

—No, pero es prevencionista de riesgo.

—¿Ese sujeto? ¿De verdad? —Yamaguchi asiente—. No me lo habría imaginado.

Tsukishima le quita la pausa a la película, para que haya sonido de fondo. El que Tendou sea prevencionista de riesgo no le explica a Tsukishima su vínculo con Yachi, y no tiene interés en saberlo. Le regresa su jarra a Yamaguchi y él toma la propia entre sus manos. El chocolate caliente no ha perdido temperatura.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que ya sabías?

—Asumí que tú sabías que yo sabía. Que Kuroo-san te habría comentado que conoció a Tendou, que Hitoka-chan estuvo en su oficina, y tú habrías atado cabos.

—Lo siento. Debí decirte antes que te enteras por otros.

—Está bien. Es más… debería darte las gracias. Tu relación con Kuroo fue la excusa que usó Yachi para hablarme otra vez. Luego ella me confesó que no le interesaba chismosear, solo saber de mí, pero no sabía cómo acercarse.

Tsukishima hace tiempo bebiendo de su chocolate.

—¿Cómo van ustedes, Yachi-san y tú?

—Pues… vamos.

Yamaguchi se acomoda sobre el pecho de Tsukishima y se lleva su jarra a los labios. El chocolate le calienta el alma.

—¿Es un «vamos bien» o un «vamos mal»?

—Creo que es un «vamos bien».

—¿Crees?

—¿Y tú y Kuroo? —le elude Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima agradece que Yamaguchi, desde su posición, no pueda notar el calor que le azora las mejillas. Su corazón vuelve a latir _doki doki_. ¿Se sentirá así Yamaguchi cada vez que ve a Yachi, cada vez que piensa en ella? No había querido decirle nada a Yamaguchi porque no creyó que su relación con Kuroo fuese a durar. No pensó que pudiera considerarse una relación. Era una aventura. Un pasarlo bien. Kuroo le había confesado sus sentimientos, y pues se sentía bien saber que le podía gustar a alguien más. Solo había sido eso.

Algo plantó Kuroo en él. Una semilla había aguardado años en su corazón que era un desierto, y finalmente, ese algo había florecido en él.

—Me gusta —admitió por primera vez—. No sé por qué, pero me gusta.

 _Terminator_ y el chico Connor están charlando. Por primera vez no le parecen los diálogos más sosos de la historia. Ocurre que solo se están conociendo.

* * *

N/A: gracias por leer.

Publicado miércoles 26 de julio de 2018 (UTM-4)


	12. Chapter 12

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[12]

* * *

Los turnos de Tsukishima se le hacen insoportables a Kuroo. Tsukishima apenas tiene tiempo, y cuando por fin sale de un turno, está tan agotado que lo único que quiere hacer es arrojarse a un colchón y dormir cien horas. Pero le busca, Kuroo se ha dado cuenta de ello, Tsukishima le busca constantemente, busca los espacios en común, busca sus propios espacios, y cada vez que encuentra un hueco en sus quehaceres, le escribe un mensaje, le graba un audio, y le cuenta tonterías de su día a día. Lo que está desayunando, un artículo que leyó en el diario, algo que le comentó Yamaguchi. Cuando está de buen humor Tsukishima recuerda preguntarle por su madre, por Tendou o por Kenma. Y cuando está de muy buen humor le habla de su hermano Akiteru y sus preparativos para su boda.

—No sé por qué creí que ya estaría casado.

—Sí, creo que todos lo pensábamos.

Hablan por videollamada. Tsukishima le explica que hace dos años Akiteru suspendió su primera boda a dos meses de esta. Kuroo no sabe qué replicar. Tsukishima ríe, y sus espasmos hacen vibrar la cámara del móvil.

—Tonto, te estoy tomando el pelo.

—No bromees con algo así. Y no muevas tanto la cámara que me mareo.

Se escucha a alguien llamar a Tsukishima. La imagen frontal que tiene Kuroo de su novio cambia a una imagen desde abajo, que acentúa el largo de su cuello, su tallada manzana, y su nariz respingona. Tsukishima ha dejado su teléfono en la mesa a la llegada de una enfermera, y tras un breve intercambio de palabras, Tsukishima abandona el sándwich que estaba comiendo, termina su café de máquina de un trago y sale corriendo de la sala de descanso.

Muchos de los desayunos de Tsukishima son de ese modo: tragar y correr. Sus almuerzos siguen una línea parecía y por ello suele optar por batidos. En las meriendas solo tiene tiempo para un yogur o una energética, según le pille. Contrarresta su déficit alimenticio con un puñado de vitaminas que consume sagradamente todos los días, y cada tanto, se da el capricho de comprar un pastel de fresa en el restaurante del hospital.

Kuroo cumple horario de oficina. Llega a las nueve, sale a las seis, y dentro de su horario se contempla una hora para que almuerce. Su jefe es cercano y comprensivo y de momento no ha tenido roces con sus colegas. Ya ha formado un grupo de amigos con quienes sale a beber a un bar que es popular entre los de la oficina, y otras veces almuerzan fuera e invitan al jefe. La paga es mejor que la de su anterior trabajo, aunque tiene más deberes y responsabilidades, pero de momento no ha necesitado hacer trabajo fuera de su horario asignado. Y si tiene que salir a terreno, puede utilizar la camioneta de la empresa y cobrar viáticos.

Aquel día almuerza en el casino de la corporación. Tendou Satori le espera en la fila, el menú del día es arroz _hayashi_. Tendou fotografía su plato desde diversos ángulos.

—Arroz _hayashi_ es la comida favorita de mi mejor amigo —le explica a Kuroo—. Cuando hacían arroz _hayashi_ en el casino de nuestra escuela podía repetir hasta tres veces. Lo único que le impedía seguir comiendo era el horario de regreso a clases.

—¿Un amigo del colegio? ¿Y sigues en contacto con él?

—Ya no nos vemos tanto como me gustaría, pero siempre estamos hablando. Bueno, es una forma de decir. Yo le escribo y le escribo a bocajarro y él cumple dejando en «visto» mis mensajes. A veces me reponde unas cuatro palabras. Otras veces diez. Si me responde más de quince palabras me comienzo a preocupar. Quizá lo conozcas porque también jugaba vóleibol y aún lo hace. Es un pro.

—Ya sé, es Ushiwaka —dice Kuroo—. Sí, Tsukki me comentó hace algunos días que tú y Ushiwaka fueron compañeros de equipo, pero no creí que serían amigos cercanos.

—Así que Kei-kun ya te habla de mí.

—Hmm… en realidad Tsukki no se había dado cuenta de quién eras hasta hace muy poco.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Se enteró por Yamaguchi hace algunos días.

—¿Tetsurou-kun no me digas que Kei-kun ignoraba mi existencia en tu vida incluso después de aquella noche en el bar?

—De hecho, no había querido decirle nada de tu existencia porque quería ver qué expresión ponía cuando te viese junto a mí. He visto tus fotos de la preparatoria y salvo el peinado no has cambiado mucho. Pero aquella vez en el bar, como apenas se inmutó, asumí que te había reconocido, que le caías fatal, y que te estaba ignorando.

—¿Cómo es eso de que le caigo fatal?

—Ehhh… Eso también lo asumí.

—¿Acaso no soy una persona muy simpática?

—Cuando me dijiste las circunstancias en las que conociste a Tsukki, te imaginé como mi adversario en vóleibol y te me hiciste francamente detestable. Así que de seguro que Tsukki… bueno, tengo que dejar de asumir tantas cosas.

—Está bien.

Tendou Satori le habla de la vida de «Wakatoshi-kun», como él le llama a _Ushiwaka_. No le gusta que le digan _Ushiwaka_ , para nada, y maldice a Oikawa por haberle dado un apodo del que ahora la prensa se ha adueñado. Kuroo detecta un brillo de orgullo en los ojos de Tendou cuando recuerda días pasados, y mientras le habla, Kuroo se acuerda que él también tiene un mejor amigo, un amigo de características muy similares a las de Ushiwaka.

—Si, por ejemplo, dejases de enviarle mensajes a Ushiwaka, porque se te olvidó, o porque tienes la cabeza en otra parte y no estás a lo que estás… ¿se enfadaría contigo?, ¿estaría dolido?

—No sé… no sé si se daría cuenta, en primer lugar.

Kuroo no parece satisfecho con la respuesta. Sabe que Kenma sí se daría cuenta.

De regreso a su cubículo, Kuroo examina su última conversación con Kenma. No le parece propio de sí mismo mantener la distancia con su mejor amigo, pues nunca lo ha hecho. Y Kenma, que es sensible, ha de sentir el espacio que ha dejado su distanciamiento, y si Kuroo está en lo cierto, a Kenma le duele.

Un colega se acerca al cubículo de Kuroo, a preguntar su opinión por unos borradores que ha hecho. Kuroo deja su teléfono en silencio y toma un lápiz grafito para rayar con libertad sobre los bocetos. Cuando regresa la mirada nuevamente a su teléfono, descubre una llamada perdida de Kenma, y un mensaje, también de Kenma.

—Tengo una llamada que hacer —se disculpa con el colega y se levanta a la cocina a servirse una taza de té mientras relee el mensaje de Kenma. Le saluda, le transmite saludos de su madre, y le dice que viajará a Sendai, para las vacaciones de primavera.

Kenma tomando la iniciativa para iniciar una conversación… la situación se ha tornado crítica.

Kuroo prefiere hablar con Kenma que escribirle su respuesta. Es lo menos que se merece. Pero Kenma no contesta la llamada. Le vuelve a escribir, le dice que se encuentra en una situación en que no puede hablarle por teléfono. Que prefiere que le escriba.

Kuroo no quiere asumir más cosas, pero si se trata de Kenma, tiende a acertar más veces que las que se equivoca. Kenma le está castigando. Y bien que se lo merece.

Kuroo: ¿Estás tan enojado conmigo que ahora me niegas las llamas? (15:01)  
Kuroo: Oye, lo siento. (15:01)

Kenma no contesta, pero aparece la marca de que ha visto su mensaje. Kuroo sigue escribiendo.

Kuroo: Es que los días han estado muy locos. (15:03)  
Kuroo: He sido un mal amigo, ya sé. (15:04)  
Kuroo: Tienes derecho a castigarme como quieras y cuánto quieras. (15:04)  
Kuroo: [emojis x10000] (15:04)

Y Kenma sigue viendo sus mensajes, sin contestar. Si los _emojis_ no funcionan, es que está, más que molesto, resentido. Kenma es un verdadero gato, de esos que no olvidan ni perdonan. Kuroo enciende el hervidor, deja una bolsita de té verde en un tazón con el logo de la empresa estampado, y espera a que hierva el agua.

Kuroo: Solo… intenta comprenderme. (15:07)  
Kuroo: Ya me gustaría contarte todo. (15:07)

Kuroo: ¿Así que vienes para primavera? ¡Genial! Mi casa es tu casa, ni se te ocurra gastar en alojamiento. (15:10)  
Kuroo: No es como si estuviese intentando arreglar la situación. (15:10)  
Kuroo: Bueno, algo hay de eso. (15:11)  
Kuroo: Por favor dime aunque sea que me odias. (15:11)

 _Kenma está escribiendo…_

Kuroo lleva su taza de té humeante a su cubículo. Kenma sigue escribiendo. Deja de escribir y vuelve a escribir. El colega al que estaba ayudando ha regresado a su cubículo a realizar las modificaciones que Kuroo le ha sugerido. Kuroo revisa la bandeja de entrada de su correo. Un cliente le ha entregado correcciones de las coordenadas donde se ubicaría una estación de paso. Kuroo abre las cartografías, llama a otro colega para que evalúe con él las implicancias del cambio y empezar a organizar la campaña. La respuesta de Kenma le llega sin que se dé cuenta, y cuando repara en ella, ya es tarde.

Kenma: Kunimi fue quien me invitó, me quedaré en su casa. (15:20)  
Kenma: Tiene esta idea estúpida de presentar a su nuevo novio en sociedad. (15:20)  
Kenma: Así que seguramente te caiga una invitación a ti también. (15:20)

Kenma: Espero que todo esté bien entre tú y Tsukishima-san (15:29)

Kenma: Nos veremos, supongo… (16:12)

Son cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Kuroo ve los mensajes. Relee la respuesta de Kenma muchas veces. Siente una especie de vacío en su pecho. No le gusta ser esa clase de amigos que se olvidan de todo lo que han construido junto a sus amistades de antaño cuando empiezan a salir con una persona que no ha estado en su vida desde el inicio. Nunca creyó que él sería esa clase de persona.

Kenma es más que un amigo. Es como un hermano. Un hermano menor a quien cuida y protege, a quien guía. Un hermano menor que siempre le ha preocupado, por lo poco integrado que se encuentra en el mundo. Porque, aunque tiene un trabajo estable, todavía vive con sus padres, todavía se desvela jugando videojuegos, y todavía sigue soltero. Y sabe que para Kenma eso está bien, y si para él está bien, entonces no debería objetar nada. Pero para el resto del mundo eso no está bien, y a Kuroo nunca le ha gustado que el mundo se dedique a juzgar a Kenma. Si hay algo que detesta, es que otras personas que no sean él le digan a Kenma cómo debe llevar su vida.

Todavía recuerda aquella vez en que un antiguo novio suyo tuvo el coraje de preguntarle a Kenma si acaso era virgen _todavía_. Kenma no habría podido vaticinar una pregunta así, y empalideció abruptamente, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Kuroo cortó con ese sujeto en aquel mismo momento.

Kuroo se pregunta si acaso Kenma no es capaz de sentir atracción física por las personas, o bien el decidió que no le interesaría. Si se trata del primer caso, a Kuroo le parece que estaba bien, y que es importante hacer sentir a Kenma cómodo e integrado. Pero si se trata del segundo caso…, Kuroo no está seguro cuánto le corresponde opinar del tema.

A él le gusta sentirse enamorado. Le gusta tener novios y pasear con su enamorado del momento tomados de manos y sentir su calor. Pero todo aquel placer con Tsukishima parece multiplicarse, y Kuroo teme por su cordura. Todo con Tsukishima parece ser mejor. Lo bueno se vuelve divino, y lo divino es narcoléptico, y Kuroo se pregunta si alguien se puede llegar a morir por sobredosis de romance. Si acaso no es posible, él será el primero.

Cada vez que Tsukishima juega con los botones de la camisa de Kuroo, siente burbujear su sangre bajo la piel. A veces Tsukishima se comporta suave y delicado, casi misterioso. Y otras veces es salvaje y desenfrenado, es un demonio. Y ambos Tsukishima le llevan al borde del delirio. Cae en un abismo de frenesí y pierde todo su autocontrol, se pierde así mismo, en un cuerpo ajeno. Al día siguiente, cuando despierta y abre a sus ojos, contempla a Tsukishima, y eso es todo lo que necesita.

Su sensación favorita es saber que hay otra persona para él. Una persona que lo complementa. Una espalda desnuda por la que deslizar sus dedos cada mañana, y hacerle una pregunta tan cotidiana como: «¿desayunamos juntos?», «¿te apetece salir a caminar?».

Kuroo no quiere proyectarse mucho hacia el futuro, y trata de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones y ser realista, pero le es difícil. Está enamorado.

Empieza a redactar un mensaje a Kenma en el que deja claro que es un pésimo amigo, que se va a enmendar, que le quedará debiendo miles de pasteles de manzana, los cuales empezará a enviar en encomienda desde mañana. Le promete que todo volverá a ser igual que antes, que el que sea novio de Tsukishima no cambiará nada. Ya se dará cuenta cuando venga a Sendai. Irán juntos a algún festival, comerán calamares fritos, se comprarán máscaras. Va a escribirle todas esas cosas…

Una llamada entrante de Tsukishima.

Kuroo no quiere ser esa clase de amigo.

Y, muy a su pesar, pasa la llamada al buzón de voz y sigue redactando su mensaje.

* * *

 **N/A** : feliz cumpleaños Wakatoshi-kun; y también Aone, aunque no lo haya mencionado.

Publicado lunes de agosto 2018 (UTM-4)


	13. Chapter 13

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[13]

* * *

 **.**

(recapitulación: Kuroo se confiesa a Tsukishima y este acepta salir. Descubre que sus sentimientos por Kuroo son más hondo de lo que imaginaba, y aunque se siente distinto, no es una mala sensación. Kuroo, en su nueva vida en Sendai, descuida su amistad con Kenma. Yamaguchi y Yachi mantienen una relación inestable que preocupa a Tsukishima. Kunimi se ha hecho novio y quiere presentarlo a sus amigos gays).

.

.

Es medianoche. No hay muchas opciones de transporte público a esas horas, y luego de consultar con un colega, Tsukishima camina hacia la esquina del hospital, a espera de un taxi. Se suponía que cenaría con Kuroo porque cumplían cierta cantidad significativa de tiempo. No podría precisar si llevan dos o tres meses porque no es ese tipo de persona que cuenta los días. Accedió a la cena porque Kuroo parecía ilusionado, y al final logró transmitirle parte de su ilusión.

Chequea nuevamente la hora en su reloj. A esas alturas la cena ya se ha estropeado, igual que la efervescencia de Kuroo. Tsukishima intenta evadirse con la música. Por sus audífonos le llegan las melodías de The Smith, _para variar_.

Por fin un taxi. Instruye al chofer que vuele por las calles casi desiertas de Sendai y no espera el vuelto porque cada segundo que pasa acentúa el daño.

No se habían podido ver en toda la semana. Compartían videollamadas, y algunos audios, y eso había sido. En uno de esos audios, Kuroo le recordó el aniversario.

—Sé que no llevas la cuenta, y creo que eso habla mejor de ti que de mí. Aquel día en el café solo quería decirte lo que sentía, necesitaba que supieras cómo me sentía, y tú hiciste lo impensado y decidiste darnos una oportunidad.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Estabas impuesto a un rechazo?

—A partir de entonces, ha sido como una explosión. Tsukki, estoy intentando guardar la compostura, y no dejarme llevar por lo cursi, pero no puedo. Quiero que celebremos el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Será algo sencillo, entre tú y yo. Pensaba preparar una cena en casa. Ya sabes, velas, vino… a lo mejor flores.

—No, flores no.

—Bien. Velas y vino.

Tsukishima creyó que llegaría a tiempo. Sabía que sería difícil ser puntual, pero nunca más de dos horas de retraso, para qué decir cuatro horas.

Duda si esperar el ascensor o subir por las escaleras. Al final decanta por esperar. Los espejos de la cabina le regresan el reflejo de un tipo agitado, con los pelos desaliñados. Tsukishima se mete la camisa dentro del pantalón y trata de aplastar el cabello contra el casco.

Antes de abandonar el ascensor guarda los audífonos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Morrisey no le ayudó en nada. Morrisey solo ha ayudado para hacer a Kunimi y Kenma buenos amigos. Aunque a veces tiene esa sensación de que nadie es capaz de disfrutar la música como él lo hace, la música aún no le ha ayudado cada vez que acude a ella.

Se detiene frente a la puerta. En cierta ocasión, no podría precisar cuándo, Kuroo le dejó una copia de las llaves del departamento. Ocurrió muy casual y espontáneo, como muchas de las cosas de Kuroo. Él tenía que ausentarse un par de días por motivos laborales, y tras pensarlo algunos segundos, le dejó una copia de sus llaves a Tsukishima, «si acaso Yamaguchi y Yachi se ponen muy _ya sabes_ …». Tsukishima vio la llave que le tendía Kuroo y no dudó en tomarla ni en refugiarse en el departamento como si fuese suyo. Hurgó entre los cajones, ordenó la alacena y el refrigerador de un modo que le pareció el más lógico, se vistió con ropas ajenas que le iban grande, y al final compró productos de limpieza (sus marcas favoritas) e hizo el aseo. Todo quedó documentado en _Instagram_ , como debía ser. A su regreso, cuando Tsukishima le iba a regresar la llave, Kuroo le dijo que la conservara, por cualquier eventualidad. En su momento, aquel gesto no significó nada para Tsukishima

Ahora, a punto de introducir la llave en el cerrojo, repara en que es _su llave_ , y que aquel piso, es como si fuera el suyo.

Asoma la cabeza con cuidado. Hay algunas luces encendidas.

—Kuroo-san…

No hay respuesta. En el recibidor le esperan unas zapatillas que Kuroo reserva especialmente para él. Son aterciopeladas y frescas, tal como le gustan. Sin adornos, sin formas extrañas, y con una suela dura. Intenta controlar sus nervios mientras se cambia el calzado. Son muchos los detalles que Kuroo tiene para con él.

—Oye, Kuroo-san… —dice, la voz se le escucha rara.

Sigue sin haber respuesta.

Un aroma exquisito proviene de la cocina. Tsukishima sigue de largo hasta el comedor. Kuroo duerme sobre una mesa puesta. La botella de vino ha bajado a la mitad, las velas están a punto de consumirse, y bajo ellas, el mantel se ha llenado de gotas de cera. No hay flores. Tsukishima se precipita hasta donde esta _su novio_ , y el corazón se le acelera al pensar en aquella palabra.

Hubiese preferido una pelea, en tal caso. Kuroo le ha esperado hasta el punto del cansancio.

—Tetsurou, oye. Ya estoy aquí.

Kuroo sonríe en sueños. Sus mejillas lucen rosadas por el vino que ha bebido. Se ve indefenso, a Tsukishima le entran ganas de arroparlo. Juega con un mechón rebelde y se lo acomoda tras la oreja. Siente que ha infligido un daño terrible, y la peor parte es que sabe que Kuroo le restará la importancia apenas despierte. No quiere eso. Quiere que Kuroo se enfade y le pelee. Tsukishima quiere sentir la rabia de Kuroo haciendo añicos su piel, y que en la pelea destinada a destruirlos, descubrir si hay algo en ellos destinados a reflotarlos.

—Tetsurou…

No, no es cierto. Tsukishima no quiere pelear. No sabe qué quiere. Llorar, quizá.

Regresa a la cocina. Hay espaguetis estilando en un colador y una olla con una salsa verde oscuro que Tsukishima reconoce como pesto. Sobre la encimera un libro de cocina abierto en la sección de pastas. Albahaca, aceite de oliva, nueces, ajo. Tsukishima se pregunta dónde habrá encontrado Kuroo todos los ingredientes.

Con su apuro, había olvidado que se sentía famélico, y el hambre regresa con más fuerza, haciendo eco en sus entrañas vacías. No había querido comer porque estaba guardando apetito para la cena. Cuando estaba a punto de marcar la salida, una emergencia médica le obligó extender su turno, sin darle tiempo para avisar que llegaría tarde, o para postergar la cena a otro día. Sabe que no es su culpa el llegar a medianoche, pero aún así, pudo haberle pedido a una técnico o una secretaria que diera aviso a Kuroo del retraso. Quería cenar con Kuroo, comer con él, y hablarle muchas cosas. El panorama es que se encuentra solo, en una cocina que no se atreve a reconocer como suya, y está triste.

Quizá esté destinado a la soledad. Hay una razón de porqué los médicos que tienen familia abandonan el área de urgencias apenas se les presenta la oportunidad. La operación fue larga y complicada, y al final, satisfactoria. Tsukishima estaba seguro de que el paciente sobreviviría al postoperatorio. Si hubiese ocurrido otro día, se habría sentido realizado de cómo había resuelto la operación. Kunimi, de estar allí, habría dicho que se trataba de una obra de arte.

Se pregunta cuantas emergencias será capaz de soportar Kuroo antes que las velas de apaguen. Se sirve un puñado de espaguetis con salsa pesto. Kuroo y sus mil talentos escondidos bajo la manga. Los espaguetis están ridículamente deliciosos.

Revisa su teléfono. Kunimi le ha escrito para invitarlo a una reunión. Su novio secreto vendrá para las vacaciones de primavera y es «necesario y urgente» que sus amigos lo conozcan. El final del mensaje está adornado con cientos de Emoji sin sentido. Es parte del sentido de humor de Kunimi.

Observa el contacto de Kunimi. Quizá no sea tristeza lo que siente, sino una mezcla de melancolía y nostalgia. Indeciso, termina llamando a Kunimi. Quizá está despierto.

—Kei, a qué debo el placer. ¿Viste mi mensaje? ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones de primavera?

Está despierto. Tsukishima se arrepiente apenas oye la voz. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Y como no hay respuesta, Kunimi se preocupa.

—¿Kei? ¿Estás bien? Kei, te escucho como respiras. Dime algo.

—Siento que lo estropeé. No sé por qué, pero lo siento.

—Te oyes raro. Kei, ¿vas a llorar?

—¿La verdad?

—Oh, Kei. Te abrazaría. ¿Has peleado con Kuroo?

—No exactamente… Hubiese estado más tranquilo si hubiésemos peleado.

—Cuéntame, sigue hablando.

Kei juega con la comida. Kunimi tiene ese poder sobre él que lograba hacerlo hablar. Le explica a Kunimi lo que ha ocurrido. Sabe que, así superficialmente, no hay ningún problema evidente. Iba a cenar con Kuroo. No pudo ser. Por dentro está destruido.

—Hasta ahora todo ha transcurrido como en un sueño —continúa—, pero las cosas que me suceden a mí nunca son perfectas, nunca terminan bien, y me aterra que mi vida de un vuelco en la dirección de siempre.

—Awww Kei, estás enamorado —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—Sí. Me auto-diagnostiqué un resfrío común.

—Me iré a casa.

—No, no seas así. Lo que harás ahora será ordenar la cocina de Kuroo. Es lo mínimo. Guarda la cena en _taperwares_ , y luego lleva a Kuroo a su cama. Le quitarás las pantuflas, lo cubrirás con el edredón, y luego te meterás en su cama y dormirás a su lado, como los matrimonios viejitos.

—No puedo, no soy así.

—Sí, ahora sí.

Tsukishima se frota los ojos. Ni siquiera había bebido como para sentirse así de vulnerable.

En el comedor, Kuroo sigue recostado sobre los cubiertos, con los ojos abiertos, pero adormilados.

—¡Tsukki! —exclama apenas.

Tsukishima se acerca. Kuroo vuelve a cerrar los ojos cuando Tsukishima le acaricia tras la oreja, algo similar a un ronroneo le mueve el pecho.

—Escuché unos ruidos… ¿estabas con alguien Tsukki?

—Siento el retraso. No quería-

—No te disculpes. Lo siento, no me tenía que dormir. Tengo mucho sueño… ¿está bien si lo dejamos para otro día?

Tsukishima apenas puede soportarlo. Kuroo no debería ser quien pida las disculpas. Se lo perdonará solo porque sabe que está un poco borracho.

—Kuroo… ¿podemos almorzar mañana? Te iré a buscar al trabajo.

—Tu voz está rara. ¿Vas a llorar?

—Cállate. Déjame ayudarte a ir a la cama.

—No —hace un berrinche como niño pequeño—, quiero oir tu día. Es lo…

Y no puede acabar la frase. Un bostezo ahoga sus palabras.

Tsukishima pasa un brazo tras su hombro. Le quita primero los zapatos y le afloja el cinturón, y luego lo ayuda a meterse a la cama. Kuroo se duerme casi al momento en que su cabeza toca la almohada con su cabellera. Tsukishima limpia la cocina, guarda la comida en recipientes plásticos, y estos en el refrigerador. Y al final, se mete en la cama junto a Kuroo, y llora por primera vez de alegría.

* * *

 **N/A** : Tengo sueño. Puse un pequeño resumen al inicio por respeto a los viejos lectores que ya no recuerdan de qué iba este fic (que en realidad no va de nada, no hay trama)

Publicado martes 15 de diciembre (UTM -3)


	14. Chapter 14

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[14]

* * *

—¿Cuándo me dejarás conocer a tu familia? —pregunta Kuroo. Con la oreja sobre el pecho de Tsukishima, puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y sentir el subir y bajar de su respiración acompasada.

Tsukishima juega con los cabellos de Kuroo.

—Pues… nunca, ¿qué te parece eso?

—Vamos, ¿no quieres que me conozcan?

—Mis padres nunca han conocido a mis novios.

—Por qué. No digas «porque no».

Tsukishima intenta salir de la cama, pero Kuroo lo abraza fuerte, haciéndolo su prisionero. Sus ojos, traslúcidos y sinceros, demandan que se le responda.

—Solo quiero preparar un café, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo lo abraza más fuerte.

Tsukishima le devuelve el abrazo y se inclina a besarlo. Sube la intensidad. Cuando Kuroo se deja llevar, Tsukishima aprovecha para escurrirse y prepararse el café. Kuroo protesta.

—Tengo que trabajar, y lo sabes.

—Ya me conocen todos tus colegas de trabajo.

—No por iniciativa mía.

—¿Y si voy yo y me presento ante tu familia? —Tsukishima niega—. Bien, no insistiré más. Pero pensaba que yo era distinto, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, al resto de tus otros novios.

Tsukishima hierve el agua. Es distinto, sin dudas.

—¿Y Kunimi? ¿Tus padres lo conocen? ¿Tu hermano?

Tsukishima moja el papel filtro y vierte dos cucharadas de café. Espera el agua. Tiene que contestar bien a la pregunta.

—No creo que sospecharan… lo conocían antes, cuando solo éramos amigos. El tiempo que fuimos novios le prohibí acompañarme a casa. No me preguntes por qué, soy así. Prefiero, si es posible, tener separadas las cosas.

—Ya…

Tsukishima se sirve una taza de café, otra a Kuroo. Con la cucharilla al borde de la porcelana, Tsukishima se atreve a exteriorizar una duda que le ronda hace varios días.

—¿Te molesta que sea amigo de Kunimi?

—¿Honestamente?

—No debería molestarte. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Y de eso se trató siempre. Nunca dejó de ser un buen amigo.

—Ya —repite Kuroo. Está concentrado en examinar su reflejo en la superficie negra del café—. Eso es lo que tú sentías. Pero qué hay de Kunimi.

Tsukishima le da una patada a Kuroo bajo la mesa. Es una patada que no esconde nada de agresivo, y que Kuroo interpreta como una llamada de atención

—Kunimi ahora está ahora con otro chico. Lo que alguna vez sintió por mí ahora lo siente por alguien más.

—No siempre soy celoso —aclara Kuroo—. No sé. Perdóname. Es que precisamente conocí a Kunimi cuando salían juntos. Yo estaba seguro de que ya no me gustabas y que te había superado, pero no fue así. Y es precisamente porque sé lo que es arrastrar un amor durante años que me cuesta aceptar a Kunimi.

—Te repito que Kunimi está con otra persona.

—¿Con quién?

Tsukishima se encoge de hombros; bebe de su café.

—No me ha querido decir, solo me ha dicho que es alguien que yo ignoro que Kunimi también conoce y que me sorprenderá. Así que no puede ser nadie de la facultad, empezando.

—¿Alguien de vóleibol?

Tsukishima deja suspendida la taza de café sobre sus labios. A veces a Tsukishima se le olvida que fue debido al vóleibol y no la universidad que conoció a Kunimi. Kuroo es más inteligente, es más hábil.

—Tiene sentido que sea alguien del voleibol.

—Y si es alguien que yo conozco pero en teoría que Kunimi no debe conocer, puede que sea un antiguo rival del nacional. Pero quién.

—Sin pensarlo mucho, dime quién o quiénes, de tus antiguos rivales del voleibol, se te hacen los más gays.

—Hmmm…

—Dije que sin pensarlo mucho.

—Es que los quienes se me hacen más gays, son aquellos que sé que Kunimi conoce.

—Quienes.

—Tendou y Oikawa.

Kuroo ríe. Tsukishima traga su café, le deja un beso a su novio, y le desea un buen día. Durante varios minutos Kuroo se queda contemplando la puerta tras la que desaparece Tsukishima, sin hacer nada más.

Poco a poco, las mañanas se van calentando. Todavía hace frío a la madrugada, y una de las sensaciones favoritas de Kuroo es sentir el aire helado bajo su nariz al tiempo que abraza un cuerpo cálido. Aunque delgado, Tsukishima casi siempre está temperado, y Kuroo tiene esa idea que sabe que a su novio no le hará gracia, la de irse de excursión a las montañas y acampar todo un fin de semana.

Un amanecer helado despertando junto a _Tsukki_ , su estufa. Kuroo ríe de solo imaginarlo.

Se desespereza. Hablando de Kunimi… Kenma le confirmó que viajaría a Sendai para las vacaciones de primavera, y que alojaría en casa de Kunimi hasta que llegara el novio. Se pregunta si él también lo conocerá. Si Kenma puede ayudarlo a conocerlo. Examina la hora en su reloj. Puede que Kenma siga durmiendo, así que mejor le escribe, trivialidades sobre un manga que lee, sobre su visita a Sendai después. Por algún motivo que desconoce Kenma no quier alojar donde Kuroo.

Kenma claramente duerme. Kuroo ordena la cocina, la cama, y parte rumbo al trabajo. En el trayecto tiene el descaro de escribirle a Tendou que su novio lo considera el heterosexual más probable de ser homosexual, lo que provoca en respuesta un audio de caso cuatro minutos de bromas, canciones improvisadas, y una reflexión demasiado elaborada para ser tan temprano en la mañana.

Ya en el trabajo, si no es por sus tripas que se ponen a rugir, Kuroo se habría olvidado del almuerzo. Revisa en su teléfono si hay señales de Kenma, pero nada. Es un gato escurridizo.

Tendou ya está ahí, sentado frente al televisor. Kuroo lleva la bandeja hasta su colega y, sin rodeos, le pregunta si está en alguna relación. Tendou parece descolocado.

—¿Relación? ¿Cómo?

—No es tan difícil. A veces, cuando dos personas… dos o más personas se quieren —se corrige, no sabe por qué se corrige— sienten una necesidad de construir algo común juntos, sepan o no de qué se trata o cómo se concretiza ese «construir algo común».

—Incluso gustándome alguien muchísimo, no podría tener nada parecido a eso que dices.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque al final siempre prefiero estar solo.

Kuroo separa sus palillos desechables.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has estado en una relación? ¿En tu vida? ¿Tú?

—Qué imagen tienes de mí.

—La de un casanova, por supuesto.

Tendou larga a reír.

—Tetsurou-kun, soy un otaku estereotípico. Raro, solo, extra pálido.

Quizá Kuroo ha hecho tan buenas migas con Tendou porque, aunque la personalidad es totalmente opuesta, le recuerda a su amigo Kenma. Tacha a Tendou de la lista de posibles novios de Kunimi, pero decide sacarle investigación, si puede.

—Conoces a Kunimi, ¿cierto? También jugaba voleibol, en Aobajousai. Es un amigo de Tsukki.

Como no se acuerda, Kuroo hurga en su teléfono hasta dar con una foto.

—Bien, Kunimi sí está en una relación, pero no nos ha querido decir con quién. Con Tsukki sospechamos que puede ser alguien de vóleibol.

—¿Y pensaron que podía ser yo?

—Tsukki dice que, de toda la gente que conoce del mundillo, tú y Oikawa son los que se le hacen más gays. Lo siento —añade, no sabe por qué lo añade. Tendou no parece ni molesto ni desconcertado, por que lo Kuroo, tras servirse de su sopa miso, continúa hablando—. Según tú, ¿quiénes se te hacen los más gays?

—Kiyoomi-kun —contesta enseguida, sin dudarlo—, lo conoces. Fue el número uno en nuestra época. Con rizos, con lunares, una misofobia espantosa.

—Sakusa Kiyoomi.

—Él mismísimo.

—¿Lo conociste? Quiero decir, ¿trataste con él en persona?

Tendou hace tronar sus dedos, como cada vez que va a desatar su verborrea contra un ser humano concreto. Chismosear es una de sus actividades favoritas y resulta que Tendou reúne muchas historias de los nacionales y de campamentos de entrenamientos. Pobre Kiyoomi el misofóbico se tuvo que haber llenado a estornudos tas ese almuerzo con Tendou. En ese sentido, y en muchos otros, Tendou no se asemeja en nada a Kenma, pero inevitablemente cuando habla con él, cuando lo observa, Kuroo siente que está con ambos a la vez.

—Pero yo no creo que sea Kiyoomi —cierra Tendou. Apenas ha tocado su almuerzo y ya se siente satisfecho—, porque ese tiene pinta de ser más solo que yo. Quizá sea ese chico rubio que jugó contra Karasuno… no recuerdo su nombre. Era un armador. En realidad era un cabeza de pudín.

—Espera, ¿te refieres a Kenma? ¿ _Mi_ Kenma?

—No sé. ¿Tu Kenma de quien a veces me hablas también jugaba vóleibol?

—Claro que sí. Todos mis amigos lo juegan.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo también soy tu amigo?

En realidad no está seguro en qué se pueda parecer Kenma a Tendou y viceversa, pero para Kuroo son parecidos.

Y se queda pensando en eso que dice Tendou, de que Kenma pueda ser el novio secreto de Kunimi. Sabe que no lo es, pero…

Es una idea, y punto.

* * *

 **N/A** : a ver si puedo recuperar el ritmo de esta historia...

Publicado lunes 25 de marzo de 2019 (UTM -3)


	15. Chapter 15

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[15]

* * *

 _Vieja querida:_

 _Me pregunto cómo estarás de salud. Cada vez que hablamos por teléfono, siento que tu voz no es la misma de antes, que ha perdido algo de su vitalidad. Eres tan enérgica y jovial, que a veces se me olvida tu edad. Quizá sea que ya no nos vemos, pero cuando hablamos, las pocas veces que lo hemos hecho, me da la impresión de que has empezado a envejecer. ¿Será porque me he ido de tu lado? Siendo así, deberías habérmelo dicho, y habría hecho algo al respecto. Pero eres como yo (o yo como tú), así que es de esperar que, si tienes alguna dolencia, la sufras en secreto. Tú siempre has sido la más fuerte, así que no creo que tu salud se haya complicado por un mero «me hechas en falta», pero si estás complicada, ¿por qué no me lo dices?_

 _Debería llamarte más a menudo, pero a veces me acobardo. Al igual que tú, no me gustaría saber que te preocupas por mí, y al igual que tú, no siempre te lo cuento todo. Pero seguro que esto ya lo intuías._

 _Estos días me ha invadido la nostalgia. Aunque ya llevo cuatro meses instalado en Sendai, recién hoy me digné a levantar el altar familiar. Aún me queda poner unas fotos de los abuelos, aunque la verdad es que no hay espacio. En la otra casa el altar estaba instalado en el_ tokonoma _, que me parece un lugar más idóneo que junto al_ gekan _, como lo he dispuesto yo ahora. Tras que mar el incienso, fue como si el departamento —que es en realidad uno de estos pisos compactos que las inmobiliarias llaman_ studio _— se llenara de fantasmas._

 _Esta es una de las cosas que nunca te he contado: el día que mi madre murió, quiero decir mi madre biológica, ella selló un sortilegio en mí, una suerte de maldición. Me hizo prometer que, pasara lo que pasara, yo tenía que vivir intensamente; y que cada sentimiento debía exprimirlo; y que cada experiencia debía agotarla. En su momento no entendí a qué se refería porque solo tenía ocho años, pero sus palabas quedaron grabadas en mí, y las guardé como algo muy importante. El precepto más importante que debía obedecer en mi vida.._

 _Siempre pienso en estas palabras, especialmente ahora que tengo la misma edad que mamá cuando se extinguió. Intento ponerme en su lugar, y cuando lo hago, me da escalofríos y, según me pille, me puede dar hasta fiebre. Eso de ser consciente que ya casi no te queda aliento es una sensación terrible. Mientras escribo la carne se me pone de gallina Y cuando caigo en esas reflexiones, siento que estoy traicionando el precepto que me dejó mamá. Ella me dejó la misión de tener un corazón más aventurero y ser menos reflexivo, de ser esas personas que actúan antes que piensan. Justo al revés de lo que te enseñan. Al revés de lo que tú misma me has enseñado, desde que me adoptaste. Y al revés de lo que soy ahora._

 _En fin. Eso no es lo más importante que te quiero contar._

 _Estoy tratando de vivir mi vida más a fondo. Estoy tratando que los sentimientos me desborden, y creo que lo estoy logrando por primera vez. Y eso ha traído consecuencias._

 _He conocido a una persona maravillosa, vieja. Una persona que me gustaría presentarte, pero no me atrevo._

 _Es un secreto que llevo conmigo desde mucho tiempo, y que han sido como cadenas para mí. A veces pienso que ya lo sabes, porque algo en tu mirada me dice que lo sabes. Para mí se trata de un asunto muy importante, pero de lo que nunca hablo. Kenma lo sabe, y jamás lo hemos hablado. No soy capaz de hablarlo incluso contigo, y por eso es que, como un cobarde, te lo escribo. Ojalá puedas disculparme._

 _Si no lo sabes tú, no podré cumplir el precepto de mamá. No podré vivir con intensidad, justo como ella no pudo._

 _Vieja, estoy enamorado de un hombre. Desde años me siento atraído por los hombres, pero él fue el primero de todos, y al fin estamos juntos. Dime, ¿te he decepcionado? Quizá no pueda tener hijos, pero adoptaré muchos gatos, y perros, y tortugas de tierra._

 _Se llama Kei. Es más joven que yo, por dos años. Terminó medicina hace poco y se especializó en anestesiología. Es cascarrabias, malgenio, y cree que se las sabe todas. Tiene una miopía feroz, apenas hay carne en sus huesos, y sus cabellos, que son rubios, se rizan en sus puntas. Soy uno de los pocos que ha logrado enmudecerlo, y eso, vieja, es increíble. Es como si mi corazón estallara, y me dan ganas de abrazarlo, de apretarle las mejillas que no tiene, pero me contengo, y no sé por qué me contengo. Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, cuando estamos solos y nos miramos a los ojos, puedo ver en el interior de su alma, y allí dentro, estoy yo. Pero, aún viendo aquello, no dejo de contenerme. De guardar las formas._

 _Hoy, tras quemar el incienso en el altar, me he atrevido a contárselo a mamá y a papá. Ambos me han escuchado con la cálida sordez que caracteriza a los muertos._

 _Me pregunto qué me habría dicho papá si hubiese sabido que, tras coger el auto aquella mañana, no regresaría. ¿Me habría dejado un precepto, como mamá? ¿Nos habría dejado algo como unas «últimas palabras»_

 _Bien sea, no tiene caso hacerse esa clase de preguntas._

 _Pero por ejemplo tú, si supieras que ya no te queda vida, ¿tendrías algo que decirme?_

 _Yo creo que, de estar en aquella posición, no te diría nada. Porque creo que eres una persona que no necesita consejos. En cambio yo necesito muchos._

 _Ven a visitarme algún día, por favor. Quiero presentarte a mi chico._

 _Tetsurou._

. . . .

Tsukishima huele el incienso quemado antes de entrar al piso de Tetsurou. Nada más abrir la puerta, ve un altar improvisado dispuesto sobre el mueble de los zapatos. Hay dos fotografías, cada una en un portarretratos sencillo, de bambú. Son una mujer joven idéntica a Kuroo que bien podría parecer su hermana, y un hombre no demasiado mayor, que se le parece un poco.

—Kuroo-san… —llama Tsukishima.

Lo encuentra recostado en el somier, con los audífonos puestos, y la mirada perdida en el techo. Tsukishima se recuesta a su lado. Kuroo lo mira desde su posición, sin sonreír. Eleva un brazo e hinca un dedo en uno de los pómulos de Tsukishima, como señal de saludo. Tsukishima toma aquel brazo, y casi como un acto reflejo le busca el pulso. No hay anormalidades.

—Oye, ¿estás enfermo? —Kuroo niega—. Entonces qué ocurre —Tsukishima lleva su mano a la frente de Kuroo—. No es fiebre. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ocurrió algo en el trabajo? ¿Tengo que golpear a alguien?

Kuroo esboza una sonrisa.

—¿Has visto el altar que he levantado?

—Sí… ¿Quiénes son?

—Mis padres.

—Tus padres…

—Sí.

—No digas nada todavía. Iré a preparar un té.

Llega al cabo con dos tazas de té humeante y un bombón de chocolate que escondía en su billetera en caso de necesidad. Kuroo lo necesita más que él, sin dudas. Despliega una frazada de polar, acomoda los cojines, y vuelve a recostarse junto a Kuroo. Es la primera vez que ve a Kuroo tan desanimado y no le gusta para nada. No sabe bien qué hacer.

—No sabía lo de tus padres… —empieza con cautela—, ¿puedo preguntarte hace cuánto fue?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años. Le diagnosticaron cáncer y logró aguantar seis meses. Fue tan rápido, que apenas nos dio tiempo a todos para asimilarlo. Viajamos a Europa. Mamá quería conocer Praga, y allá fuimos. No guardo mayores recuerdos del viaje y de esa época en general, salvo una sensación de inquietud. Sabía que algo ocurría, pero no podía entender qué, ni dimensionar sus repercusiones. Incluso recuerdo que mamá me llamó a su habitación. Estaba en la cama, y su cabeza estaba blanca y reluciente. Me burlé de ella. Le dije que papá tenía más pelo. Ella también se rió. Entonces me explicó que ella se tenía que ir, que papá y yo no podíamos acompañarle, pero que ella nos estaría esperando. Y que cuando nos juntáramos los tres, volveríamos a viajar, como la familia que éramos, y atravesaríamos el universo…

»Dijo más cosas, pero ya te haces una idea. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la enfermedad la extinguiera.

Tsukishima le da un beso a Kuroo en la mejilla mientras él habla, y le masajea la espalda, tratando de traspasarle algo de su calor. La voz de Kuroo no flaquea cuando habla de estos temas, pero sus ojos parecen seguir escenas del pasado.

—Tres años después, papá se casó con otra mujer. Mi actual madre es una mujer maravillosa, que me adoptó como su verdadero hijo. Incluso cuando papá murió en un accidente de coche, se hizo cargo de mí y de mis abuelos, que son sus suegros, hasta que ellos también murieron. Desde hace diez años es la única familia que me queda.

«La única familia que le queda», parafrasea Tsukishima en su cabeza. Hace algunos días, Tsukishima se había negado que Kuroo conociera a su familia, sin darse cuenta de la crueldad que podían transportar sus reiteradas negaciones. Quiere retroceder en el tiempo y borrar ese momento.

—Por qué recién me entero de esto. Kuroo-san, tienes que compartir estas cosas conmigo.

Los ojos de Kuroo regresan al presente y miran a Tsukishima con extrañeza.

—Hoy ocurrió algo extraño. Hoy me despertó la voz de mi madre. Quiero decir la voz de mi madrastra.

—¿Soñaste con ella?

—No fue un sueño. No sé explicarlo, pero sé que no fue un sueño. Otras veces he despertado porque alguien me grita en un sueño, y despierto asustado. Esta vez no fue así. Fue como si me llamara de alguna habitación. Salté de la cama y recorrí todo el piso, pero nada. Me asomé por la puerta, y tampoco. Incluso le pregunté al portero, y le describí a mi madre, pero nada.

—Se oye como un sueño.

—No lo entiendes… No importa. Sé que no era un sueño.

Tsukishima le deja un beso en la frente a Kuroo. Le pregunta si ha comido, intuyendo la respuesta. Tras hacer una llamada a un _delivery_ para que les traigan una vianda, regresa al altar, quema más incienso y contempla las fotografías.

Una mujer con una sentencia de muerte. Y un hombre cuya vida se desvaneció de un momento a otro. Él lo sabe bien. Las vidas son frágiles como las alas de una libélula. Llenas de detalles y colores, y también delicadas, propensas a desgranarse, a destruirse, si se hace un movimiento mal calculado. O a veces, ni siquiera se trata de cálculo. Es lo que te ha tocado vivir.

Tsukishima se siente avergonzado de sí mismo. Tantas veces que ha sido hiriente con Kuroo, porque no sabía cuán herido estaba realmente, desde hace tantos años. La ignorancia no es una escusa válida. Lo siente tanto. Le dirá a Kuroo que quiere conocer a su madrastra. Que quiere que sus padres conozcan a la madrastra de Kuroo. Será seguramente un desastre, pero no le importa.

Está decidido a planteárselo a Kuroo, cuando recibe una llamada. Es Kenma.

Y entonces, no sabe por qué, ya sabe de qué se trata.

La madrastra de Kuroo ha muerto. El casero ha encontrado su cadáver en el patio. Al parecer, perdió el equilibrio mientras limpiaba una canaleta, a eso de las ocho de la mañana.

* * *

Publicado domingo 14 de abril de 2019 (UTM -4)


	16. Chapter 16

_**How can u luv me (when you don't like me)**_

Cómo puedes quererme (si te desagrado)

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

Tags adicionales: #KuroTsuki #minor!TsukiKuni #minor!YamaYachi #TsukiYama!Friendship  
#WhyNothingHappen #NothingHappendToOrdinaryPeople #DramaOfBeingAMiddleAge

* * *

[16]

* * *

Kenma ya se encuentra en la estación cuando arriba el tren de Kuroo, quién pálido y con sus ojos muy abiertos, recuerda la imagen de un gato asustado.

—El señor Tanabe ha empezado a ocuparse de los oficios —Kenma pone al día a Kuroo, un poco nervioso—, y mi padre también ha estado ayudando aquí y allá, pero desconocemos las voluntades de tu madre.

—Dudo que haya dejado algo por escrito.

La voz de Kuroo se oye clara y limpia, casi da la impresión de que la ha ensayado. Kenma le agarra de un brazo.

—Oye, Kuroo… lo siento mucho. Quiero decir, lo siento por todo.

Y transforma ese agarrón en un abrazo. Kuroo acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de Kenma.

—Estamos bien, Ken-chan.

—¿Lo estamos?

—Mira, sé que voy a estar raro todos estos días, pero tú no tienes que ocuparte de nada. No quiero estropearte las vacaciones de primavera, así que no te sientas comprometido. Haz tus cosas.

—Me voy a quedar aquí —insiste. Kuroo se separa de Kenma y le sonríe. Está muy agradecido de tenerlo a su lado—. Pero por favor, deja de hacerte el fuerte y llora de una vez. Me das escalofríos.

Kuroo ríe. Ni él mismo es capaz de comprender por qué no se le derraman las lágrimas. En algún momento, superado el shock inicial, ritos, trámites…, Kuroo confía que será presa de la melancolía. Se encuentra en un raro estado de calma, como esa calma de la que tanto hablan los marinos: de esa soledad que antecede una tragedia.

.

.

Tsukishima, en Sendai, acomoda sus turnos para librar el día del entierro y acompañar así a Kuroo. Tendou lo recoge al hospital, a eso de las ocho de la mañana.

—Te acompaño en el sentimiento —dice Tendou apenas Tsukishima sube. No le replica, Tsukishima ha asumido que, desde aquel momento, es la única familia que le queda a Kuroo, si se le puede llamar de esa manera. Se abrocha el cinturón y Tendou, muy atento, abre la guantera donde guarda un antifaz—. Intenta recuperar toda la energía que puedas. A mitad de camino pararé en una estación de servicio, ¿quieres que te despierte?

—No. Pero cómprame una energética, por favor.

—Como mande.

Tsukishima deja unos billetes donde antes estuvo el antifaz, lo suficiente para la energética. No tarda en quedarse dormido. El vehículo de Tendou es suave al deslizarse, o quizá sea que Tendou, en su rol de prevencionista de riesgos, maneje con extremo cuidado. El resultado es que Tsukishima no siente los baches de la carretera durante el largo trayecto hasta Tokio y duerme todo el viaje sin interrupciones. Cuando Tendou lo remece del hombro, Tsukishima descubre que ya se encuentran en Tokio. El GPS del vehículo le indica a Tendou la ruta a seguir hasta la casa del tal señor Tanabe.

—¿Tú sabes quién es ese Tanabe? —pregunta Tsukishima, regresando el antifaz a la guantera. Descubre allí su bebida energética.

—Sí, es para ti. No sabía si tenías alguna marca favorita —responde Tendou, prestando atención tanto al GPS como al camino—. El señor Tanabe fue el casero de la madre de Kuroo, vivía en la casa de junto. Tal parece que fueron buenos amigos. Kuroo siempre llegaba contando historias al trabajo del tipo: «Dice mi vieja, que el señor Tanabe…», y blablá. Yo me preguntaba qué tipo de personas serían, pero conocerlos en estas circunstancias…

Tsukishima nunca había oído del tal señor Tanabe o de la madrastra. Cada vez que Kuroo sacaba el tema de las familias, Kei desviaba la conversación porque no le interesaba hablarle de su propia familia a Kuroo. El pasado es irreparable.

—No es como que Tetsurou-kun vaya contando gratuitamente sobre su vida personal—le aclara Tendou—. Lo que pasa es que yo pregunto demasiado.

—De todas formas, yo debería saber de estas cosas.

—Ya. Si te sirve de algo, Tetsurou-kun nos habla mucho de ti. Demasiado. Ni siquiera tengo que preguntarle para saber. Eres muy importante. Eres… pues eres su Tsukki.

—¿Esa es la impresión que te da?

—Tiene una foto tuya pegada en una esquina del computador. Es muy chiquita, apenas llama la atención, pero está ahí. Hace muy poco añadió otra foto igual de pequeña de Kenma-kun. Es una fotografía espantosa, contigo se esmeró más. Ese Tetsurou-kun… es el tipo de persona que se encuentra en los detalles.

—No comprendo.

—Por ejemplo, a veces las cosas no le salen como quiere en el trabajo, no por error suyo, sino que las cosas simplemente no se dan, o los clientes cambian de opinión y Tetsurou-kun debe lidiar con ellos, hacer muchas llamadas, replantear constantemente distintos escenarios, programar reuniones, y es agotador porque las personas somos agotadoras. Pero incluso en el momento de máxima tensión, es capa de desviar la mirada hacia un costado de su pantalla de computador, donde encuentra su espacio de calma. Luego su mirada se desvía un poquito más hacia el lado, hasta la foto de Kenma-kun, y no deja de reír.

»¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Tsukishima no logra entenderlo, pero se abstiene de insistir.

—¿Qué debería hacer yo a partir de ahora? Sé que es una pregunta que no debería hacer, pero… El punto es que mis relaciones nunca han durado demasiado, porque nunca se me había ocurrido que debiesen durar.

Tendou se inclina sobre el volante cuando toma las curvas. En su rostro se exterioriza una sensación de cansancio.

—Cuando veas a Tetsurou-kun, abrázalo. Déjalo hablar, si es que quiere hacerlo. A él le gusta tal como eres. Sabe que eres un poco bobo y un poco frío, y también sabe que es una coraza tuya porque no estás acostumbrado a que las personas accedan a ti. Poco a poco has empezado a bajar la guardia, ¿no te parece? Y en este caso es bueno que siga así. No te reprimas el impulso de tomarle la mano durante la ceremonia si es que surge en ti un impulso de ese tipo. No te reprimas, simplemente, y todo irá bien.

Las mejillas de Tsukishima brillan escarlata.

—Ahora, no vayas a pensar que soy un experto en estas cosas. He visto muchas tertulias del corazón junto a mamá. A veces pienso que yo podría haber sido un buen tertuliano, ¿no lo crees?

Tendou es increíble, piensa Tsukishima. Que manera de destruir una atmosfera de complicidad y sinceridad, con un comentario tan frívolo como aquel. A su pesar, Tsukishima ríe. De seguro Tendou habría sido el mejor tertuliano.

.

.

Pero lo primero que hace Tsukishima al ver a Kuroo no es abrazarlo, ni siquiera tomarlo de la mano. Deja que Tendou se le adelante en los saludos, y mantiene una distancia que guarda relación más con el recelo que la prudencia. Kuroo se esfuerza en esbozarle una sonrisa a Tsukishima.

Al frente de la casa del señor Tanabe hay un templo. En un sentido irónico parece todo muy conveniente. Kuroo anima a Tsukishima a seguirle hasta el templo.

—Te voy a presentar algunas personas, espero no te moleste.

—No, claro. Por favor, hazlo.

—Todos los Tanabe son de piel roja, es muy curioso. Con mi vieja les decíamos la familia Tanuki. Si supiera que los Tanuki se han ocupado de sus oficios… seguro se está revolcando de la risa, donde sea que esté ahora.

El señor Tanabe es un hombre bajo y de cara colorado, y su familia, que es inesperadamente extensa, son todos colorados igual que el padre. Son gente humilde, y Tsukishima se imagina que también lo fue la madre de Kuroo.

Tsukishima se acerca a la gigantografía de la difunta.

—Se ve joven, pero el peinado…

—Es una fotografía de hace unos quince años —aclara Kuroo—. No era de tomarse muchas fotografías, y nos costó mucho encontrar una adecuada. Era un poco arisca, como tú.

Tsukishima le toma la mano a Kuroo y lo estrecha a su lado. Kuroo acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

—Se habrían llevado muy mal en un principio —dice Kuroo—, porque ambos son cerrados y poco cálidos. Pero después de varias batallas, habrían reconocido en el otro el valor que poseen, y aunque seguirían llevándose mal, se admirarían el uno al otro.

—¿Eso piensas?

—No. No sé. Ya no importa lo que piense.

Tendou por su parte charla con Kenma. Parece muy curioso, y aunque sabe casi todo de él, jamás había tenido el placer de tratarlo en persona. Kenma pide ayuda con la mirada a Kuroo, pero Kuroo solo le sonríe con malicia.

—Gracias por venir —le dice Kuroo a Tsukishima—. Sé que has tenido que modificar tus turnos para poder estar aquí. Siento las molestias…

—No, está bien.

—No tienes que comportarte distinto solo porque estoy de duelo.

—Es que lo he estado pensando mucho, y creo que está bien. Tú no tienes la culpa de que me cueste tanto confiar en los demás. Pero estos meses que hemos estado juntos, no solo he descubierto que confío en ti. Creo que por primera vez empiezo a confiar en mí.

Kuroo le acomoda un mechón a Tsukishima. Como no hace comentarios, Tsukishima continúa;

—¿Cuándo vuelves a Sendai?

—Cuando se cumplan los catorce días.

—Después de las vacaciones de primavera… —saca la cuenta—. Bien… A tu regreso conocerás a mi familia.

Pero Kuroo, que después de arreglarle el cabello a Tsukishima había continuado con las ropas que llevaba arrugadas, dejó todo y retrocedió un paso.

—No, no hagas eso. No tienes que hacer esa clase de promesa solo para levantarme el humor.

—Es que quiero hacerlo. Quiero que te conozcan… será un error, pero me he decidido.

Kuroo ve a Tsukishima tan desarmado, que comienza a recuperar su propio humor.

—Porque mi hermano… bien, ya conocerás a mí hermano. Es insoportable.

—Entonces me caerá bien.

—Sí. Sí, seguro ustedes se llevarán tremendo, al contrario de yo con tu madrastra.

Kuroo se arremolona en el hombre de Tsukishima y un suspiro llena la habitación. Sus primeras lágrimas al fin comienzan a caer. Y una vez se asoma la primera, es imposible detener al resto.

Empieza la liturgia. Kenma está sentado unas bancas más atrás, junto al demonio de Tendou. La familia Tanaba está esparcida en todas partes. Otras mujeres, de la edad de la difunta, aparecen para mostrar sus respetos. En total no hacen más de veinte personas allí dentro. ¿Será eso triste? No deja de preguntarse Tsukishima.

* * *

Publicado el martes 12 de noviembre a las 18:45 horas (UTM -3)

#DesmantelamientoNuclear #ActualizaciónMasiva #JapiWritesGlasses #TriadaNihilista


End file.
